Wish
by Gining
Summary: Rikku makes a wish in sheer desperation. It's the fayth that take granting her wish too far.   A time traveling story, with a little twist. believe me, it's not what you think!
1. Wish Granted

**A/n: Special thanks to Tari for helping me see what was missing from this. Sometimes one really needs an outside influence to see what we ourselves cannot. Anyway, summery time. Rikku has made a wish, it's the fayth that take that wish too far in granting it. After the wish was answered, Rikku was thrown fifteen years into the past...or has she? Things are not always what they seem.**

**Disclaimer says Gin does not own any rights to any article, person, place, or thing inside this work of _fanfiction. _I simply write for the enjoyment of it, and to hone my skills as an author.  
**

Green eyes stared out at the expanse that used to be home to many Al Bhed. Had it really been five years that it once stood proud? Three years since the high summoner saved the world once again after that? The ruins and sands were filled with memories that Al Bhed never liked and pyerflies that refused to leave.

But those green eyes could not seem to pull the courage to leave the ruins below. It was almost as if they were begging, no pleading with those eyes never to forget what had occurred so long ago. To remember the pain and loss that came with those ruins. But after seeing this, it's not as if they felt like they could. They wanted to, wished they could, but every time those green eyes closed, the image was still there. As if the scene was burned on the back of the lids.

"Sometimes, sometimes I wish this never happened. That maybe if an Al Bhed had not been traveling with the high summoner, they could have been spared." She sighed before hanging her upper body forward. "Oh, who am I kidding?" The light that used to fill her eyes had long since begun to fade. Five years ago, she was able to pretend the world was a different place. That those bad things that happened, it was only because someone else chose the path of destruction. Now she wasn't so convinced.

Rikku shook her head just as the sun was going down bathing the ruins in shadows. The desert was a dangerous place at night, but she wasn't scared. This used to be her home for so long, she knew all of the sands secrets. There was nothing the desert kept hidden from her, unless you count that big fiend during the whole Shuyin incident, and the talking Cactars, and- never mind.

"Nothing ever happens anymore," Rikku complained to the darkening sky and stars above. "I know almost all there is to know about Spira because I've seen it all! Just once I wish that I could forget everything and start over!"

"_Wish granted."_

Rikku spun on her heel sending sand flying in all directions. She could have sworn she heard something. She stood on the top of the dune and listened wondering if maybe she might hear it once more, but the sound was not made again. The desert only spoke her normal night time vocals.

With a huff of exasperation, she shook her head forcing tiny colored beads to clink against one another before sulking down the dune. "I need to get away and relax. That's what I need. Maybe a visit with Yunie and Lulu would do the trick. I've been out here for so long they probably wonder if the sun or fiends got me yet. And maybe when I'm done there I can go see Paine." A small smile spread across her youthful face. Rikku was twenty, and certainly more mature, but being out under the sun and sands helped her retain her youthful appearance. The desert was a great way to keep her mind and body sharp.

By now, she had reached her tent that she had been staying for the past six months. Pulling back a flap, Rikku poured out some water and rinsed her face and teeth as best she could before laying down for sleep. Her dreams that night were more realistic then anything she ever had in the past. Even the pain she suffered in the week after Home had been destroyed could not compare to this. She woke up several times during the night, but unable to recall exactly _why_ she woke up.

Every time she fell back to sleep, it felt as if a little more of her was being drained away. Away to some place where she would be unable to follow, at least not yet. By the time morning arrived, Rikku was more tired then she had been when she laid down. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she glanced around the canvas tent. "Well, home, looks like I'm going on a little trip. Try not to miss me too much, ok?" She laughed at her attempted witticism before gathering all that she thought she would need into one small sack and weakly throwing it over her shoulder.

Her sand skimmer waited for her outside. It was low on fuel, but it wasn't as if she planned on going far. The oasis was the single most popular place to meet with airships and caravans and travel to places around Spira. Over the last three short years, Al Bhed had found out how prosperous it could be to dig in the sand and others wanted a part of that as well. It broke Rikku's heart a little inside. For years her people had been tormented because they wanted to know more about the world around them and did so by searching underground for answers. Now it was almost normal to see an ex-monk with his hands in the sand as well. How the times had changed, and while it was good to see the groups all getting along, it seemed almost hypocritical. Greed was almost becoming the new Yevon.

Taking a deep breath, Rikku approached one of the crafts that seemed to be leaving soon for the main land. "Is there still room for one more to board?" She asked while trying to keep her eyes on the man in front of her and not the overdressed one to her left.

"Absolutely, Miss! Tickets are one hundred gil each." He grinned like the Cheshire cat would after cornering his victim. With a hidden roll of her eyes, Rikku paid the man, took her ticket, and climbed the plank. It seemed as if everyone out here wanted only one thing.

The stub in her hand told her which room she would be in. It was made for two people to travel in, but it appeared as if she would be alone for this trip. For that, Rikku was relieved. She had always worn her thoughts on her sleeve, but today, she wanted to keep them to herself. There was so much she wanted to think on and she didn't have the energy to keep them hidden. Leaving her bag, Rikku took a stroll around the ship before heading up to the top deck. It was the one place on the Celsius she loved to just sit and watch the clouds roll by as they sailed.

Unfortunately, things were not going to be that way this time. Lots of people milled about talking to one another about treasures or gil found out in the sands of Bikanel. It was enough to drive Rikku back to her cabin. It was here she lay down and rested until they reached Besaid.

* * *

The sun was bright and shining down on the small island. It had grown a bit since the world learned that this was where the High Summoner resided. What used to be only a few huts was now a small village of sorts and still growing. Yuna managed to ignore the stares she received from just walking down the street. Today she was down at the market with Lulu selling cloth and fruit to those that passed by. Tidus was down at the beach with Wakka and the rest of the Aurochs practicing for the next tournament.

Yuna smiled as she handed change to the last customer to visit. "Thank you, and have a nice day!" She called after him as he walked away.

Lulu was off to the side refolding fabric that had been discarded by customers looking for something else. "You know, it would be nice if some of them could actually be neat when they look. It's a pain to have to do this hundreds of times a day," She complained lightly.

"Oh, Lulu. It's not that bad is it?" Yuna chides her before continuing. "I mean, at least people are buying. Some of the others don't fare as well as we do."

"That's because you are the High Summoner. Everyone wants to buy from you." Her dark friend reminded her causing the half Al Bhed to blush. "You're famous, better get used to it."

"I know, but I just wish I could be treated like everyone else for a change. I wasn't the only one fighting, you know."

Lulu pulled her friend close for a comforting hug, "I know that, but it's going to take time for others to see that too. Just continue to be yourself."

Yuna smiled at the complement before glancing over the path leading to the sea's edge. Whatever it was she wanted to say was pushed back down as she saw three people coming up the path. Well four if you count the child in the arms of the female of the group. "Rikku's here!" Her grin doubled in size before she was going out the back of the stall and running to greet her cousin that she hadn't seen in at least half a year.

Lulu shook her head gently before being distracted. "Excuse me, how much is it for this basket?" Another customer arrived, she would have to talk to Rikku after she could close up.

Meanwhile Yuna had caught up with Rikku and was busy asking all sorts of questions to the young blond. Most of them revolved around the fact that she was on the island. "What happened in Bikanel? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Rikku looked away and to the dirt under her. It wasn't until the child in her arms reached out for her face did she look up. "Huh? What's up, Vidina? Don't worry, Auntie Rikku isn't hurt. She was just thinking."

Vidina smiled before leaning over and hugging her. He didn't talk much yet, even though he was three years old, but he more then made up for it in hugs. Rikku couldn't help but smile at how much he resembled his father, yet kept his mother's quiet personality.

"'Eh, Rikku? How long ya here for?" Wakka could seem to tell she was feeling rather uncomfortable, and so quickly changed the subject. Hearing his father's voice, Vidina struggled to reach him.

Rikku handed the boy over as she answered Wakka's question. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. I left Bikanel early because I just had a hunch I was supposed to."

"A hunch, huh?" Tidus spoke up as he scratched the back of his head. "Seems these hunches of yours are pretty good?" He dropped the hand before stepping closer to his wife and wrapping it around her waist. "Yuna has told me about them. If that's the case, I say you go with it. It's worked in the past."

And that was how Rikku found herself staying in Besaid for the night. However the morning would change everything she ever knew, and some she didn't.

* * *

**Little short I know, but it sets it all up...**


	2. Traveling through time

**Bit longer then the first, but that was simply setting up so it has to be that way...and because I said so. Hmm, one review, what happened to everyone? You all grow up and disappear into the 'real world'? Trust me it's not all that grand, I've been here for a while now. Well here's chapter two. I have the first ten done, but that doesn't mean I'm not open to suggestions. I can go and change bits if I have to.

* * *

**

There was a slight overcast the next morning when Rikku woke up. After staying out in the bright sunny desert for so long, it was quite an unusual change to her unaccustomed body. Being alone wasn't a problem, she had done that for so many nights now, that Rikku would have been even more scared had someone been next to her.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Rikku looked around the inn she had stayed in that night. The room was dim, but not dark. Small streaks of light filtered in through the window. Her friends had offered her to stay with them, but she had declined saying she didn't want to impose.

She rose out of bed to get a better look at the outside world. It looked like it might rain soon, or else it already had and the sky only needed to clear, the ground did seem like it might be a little damp. Pushing herself away from the window, Rikku stared down at the spheres in her hands that she pulled from her pocket. The dress spheres Paine, Yuna and herself used two years ago were divided among them. With the exception of thief, Rikku felt as she got the least useful of the dresses, she was a good thief after all.

Yuna walked away with gunner, songstress, samurai, and white mage. Paine had gathered up gun mage, warrior, trainer, and berserker. This left Rikku with thief, dark knight, lady luck, and black mage. Brother had insisted that mascot be returned. It was the Gullwing's prized suit after all. And if they weren't going to be Gullwings, they didn't get it. Yuna had thought it was more then fair and willingly handed it over. The alchemist was requested by Shinra because he wanted to study a new one, so Yuna allowed him to have that because he did do a lot for them.

She fingered the red spheres for a bit trying to decide which one she wanted for the day. The sun entered the window through a break in the clouds and shone down the the black mage sphere. Rikku took that as her sign. Dropping the rest into her pocket, she placed the sphere into a grid and waited for the change. It didn't take long, and a feeling of warmth hit her just as the change finished.

"Time to go see what's up in this sleepy town!" One hand was thrown over her head as she ran out the door and onto the streets of Besaid. The village was already alive and moving, vendors standing in stalls down the street trying to attract customers for the day. "I wonder where I should go first?" She scratched her cheek in thought as her other hand reached to her side where she kept her gil pouch. Before she could do anything, Tidus was running up to her shouting her name.

"Rikku! I've been looking all over for you! Wakka said he has something that he wants you to take a look at," The blond bent at his knees gasping for breath.

"Sure, what is it?" Now her day was starting to look up. Found mystery items were always the best.

"That's the thing, we have no idea what it is. Vidina found it this morning when the Aurochs were down at the beach practicing. It seems to have washed up from somewhere far away." As if he were some sort of actor, Tidus stared off into the distance as he said the last line forcing Rikku to giggle at his antics. "You like that?"

"Let's just say it was interesting and leave it at that. Now, show me this amazing thing you have."

With a nod, Tidus led Rikku down the path to the beach. By the time they arrived, many other people were standing over the strange object trying to see what it was. Wakka had to move some aside to make room for Rikku to see it for herself.

"You came at a good time, ya. I told Tidus here to find you, because I thought that you being an Al Bhed and all might know something about this." He used one foot to point at the box, but nothing more. He was over his fear of machina, but strange objects were another matter altogether.

Rikku's lips pressed together as she sat on the sand and examined the box. For the moment, it was nothing more then a gray steel box with a few buttons in what seemed to be random places. The beach around her grew silent as they watched her work. Rikku could hear her heart beating in her ears as images both good and bad ran laps through her mind.

What if this was a bomb and one wrong press could blow the whole island away never to be seen from again? Or what if a fiend was trapped inside ready to escape and kill them all? Then again, it could be a safe of sorts and piles of gil were inside just waiting to be spent. The last one sent chills of excitement down her spine. Holding back a grin just in case, Rikku pulled out her thief sphere and popped it into place on her grid next to the black mage and quickly changed.

Gasps could be heard from behind her, but she ignored them. The idea of being rich held so much more appeal right now. She dug in one of the pockets on her belt and pulled out a set of lock picks. "Wakka, Tidus, just in case, I want you to take all these people up to the hill," She commanded before getting back to work. "Since we have no idea what is in here, we don't want to blow anyone up by accident, you know."

At the threat of possibly being blown up, the spectators ran off to the hill Rikku suggested. Tidus was willing to stay by just in case, but Rikku shooed him away with a wave of her hand. She assured him she would be okay as Wakka pulled the blond back.

Taking in a deep breath, Rikku pulled the first pick from its casing. She stared at the silver piece of metal with reverence. It had been a long time since she needed these.

* * *

Yuna was getting ready for the day and was outside her hut folding fabric when she saw a bright flash. It was quickly followed by a very faint scream. She might have passed it off to be nothing except Lulu came over with a expression of confusion filling her face. "You heard it too?" Yuna questioned her older friend.

"I'm afraid so. Whatever happened, the boys should know. They were supposedly in that area last," Lulu answered as she turned to where the beach lay on the other side of the Besaid jungle.

Yuna dropped what she was working on as both woman took off running for the beach. Several people came running at them fear filling the eyes of each and every one of them. The woman had to scramble for the edge of the path or risk being trampled. After the stampede of villagers had passed, Lulu looked ahead and could see Wakka digging in the sand as if searching for something. Her first reaction was that Vidina had been hurt. With concern only a mother can possess, Lulu ran for her husband's side.

Wakka was digging and throwing sand around not caring where it landed. Tidus was trying to get close enough to pull him away, but every chance he had was quickly closed off as more sand came flying at him. "Where? Where is she? This is all my fault."

At the mention of a 'she', Lulu slowed down. Vidina was safe for now. She could relax for the moment. "Wakka, what is going on here?"

Upon hearing his wife's voice, Wakka stopped digging. When he turned to face her, Lulu gasped as another from Yuna could be heard from behind her. Tears were running down his tanned face glistening in the sun as it escaped the confines of the clouds above. "Rikku, she..." He was unable to say more and instead dropped his face into his chest. The guilt he openly wore spoke volumes much higher then any words could.

Tidus filled them in. "We brought Rikku down here to have a look at something we found." He didn't mention that it was really Vidina that found it, the poor child would have enough to worry about when he got older. "Well since Rikku was Al Bhed and really good with machina we asked her to look at it for us, only..."

"Only what?" Yuna pressed. She hated to put them on the spot like this, but they needed to know what happened.

"Well, Rikku wasn't sure what it was either," Wakka continued still with his face looking down. "She had everyone back up just in case."

"Right," Tidus confirmed. "We watched from up there," He pointed to the hill, "she struggled a little before it seemed to change and glow. It was hard to see for sure, so Wakka and I came down here to check it out. Just as we reached the sand, a bright light came out and then Rikku screamed and was gone!"

Yuna blinked several times unsure if she wanted to believe this story or not. It sounded so far fetched that it was more like a dream then reality. One look at Wakka's face told her otherwise. "Well she couldn't have just disappeared!"

* * *

Green feminine eyes opened slowly as the blazing sun beat down upon them. Voices could be heard in the distance. The owner of the eyes tried to call out, but her throat was so dry she was unable to make more then a few squeaks. Rolling over so the sun was on her back, she struggled to crawl closer to where the voices came from. It sounded like there were three of them, all males by the sound of it.

One of them must have either seen or heard her, not that she cared in the moment. The fact they saw her at all meant she was getting help. And that was just what she needed right now. "Will you look at that! There's a girl down there!"

"I see her, Jecht. It looks like she could use our help. Come along, let's see what we can do." The swishing of long robes was heard as the man who spoke last came closer. He kneeled over the young woman and smiled gently. "It's okay now. My name is Braska. I'm here to help you." His head turned slightly as he glanced over his shoulder to someone behind him. "Auron, how is that jug of yours holding up?"

"It is full, my lord." Some sloshing came from nearby before ceramic was pressed against the young woman's lips.

"Here, drink this. You will feel better."

"So what's a girl like her doing out here by herself?" The man who had spotted her first leaned in closer like he was trying to see better before another arm reached out and pulled him back.

She coughed a little as the soothing liquid hit her throat before relaxing back into the arm of the man helping her. "Thank you." She whispered before getting a good look at who was standing above her. One was a tanned man, scars lining his torso, and a red bandanna hanging crooked on his face. The second was the one over her. He had a gentle looking face and wore an over sized head dress. He was smiling down at her as if waiting for her to recover enough to talk, but giving her time to assess them first. The last was a man with dark hair and black chest armor. He wore his red coat on one arm leaving the other to hang and blow about as it wanted.

Something clicked in her mind, this last man seemed familiar to her somehow. She blinked several times as she unabashedly stared at him.

"I think she likes you, Auron," The scarred man elbowed 'Auron' playfully resulting in a shove from the man.

"You read too much into things, Jecht. Look, there's a fiend over there. Why don't you take care of it?" It was obvious that Auron was annoyed by the man. He also kneeled closer in an attempt to ignore the bothersome man.

"Can you stand?" Braska asked her and she nodded. He helped her to her feet before letting go to see if she would be alright. "Can you tell us how you came to be here?"

The woman took a breath ready to answer, but found she had nothing to reply. "I-I, I don't know. The last thing I remember is some bright light and then I was waking up to you guys over me."

"Sin?" Jecht had come back and heard the last part of her statement.

"Seems that way. Tell me, do you remember your name?" Braska lay one hand on the side of her face as a cooling light came from his hand. Injuries she didn't know she had were healed instantly.

"I wish I could. It's like everything I once knew is gone." She glanced down at her attire before gasping. "What am I wearing?" She shouted out in pure shock.

Jecht laughed loudly before giving his own answer with a wiggle of an eyebrow, "A nice sweet outfit, I would say." He stared a little too closely at the yellow bikini top and olive skirt on the girl in front of him.

Auron groaned before turning away in frustration. "Must you be like that to every one we meet?"

Braska shook his head at them before turning his attention solely to the young woman. "You are Al Bhed, I can see it in your eyes. It is odd to see you here though." She stared at him without saying a word, confusion filled her swirled eyes. "You remind me of my wife's niece. What say that until you can regain who you are, we can call you her name for now? I know myself and Auron will be able to remember it."

"Lord Braska, do we have time for this? Do you really think this wise? What if she ends up being an assassin sent to kill you in your sleep?" Auron glared down at her forcing the woman to seek shelter into Braska's comforting arms.

Braska refused to back down, even if Auron was his friend. "I guess you will have to keep a close watch on her then," He responded firmly leaving almost no room for argument.

Jecht whistled at the challenge. The two men were locked in a harsh staring match. It was Auron who looked away first unable to say no to his summoner. Angry at himself, Auron walked away from the group and over to the edge of the beaten path. He remained there with his back to the group in silent seething.

Braska seemed to change instantly. "Now then! Shall we settle on a suitable name for you until you can remember your own?" He looked down at the woman in his arms before giving a small nod. "Yes, that _would_ do quite nicely."

"What would do nicely? I didn't hear anything."

"Yeah, Braska. You wanna fill us in on what you heard?" Jecht asked as he rubbed his neck.

"My niece, her name is Rikku. I think it suits you as well. And being Al Bhed, an Al Bhed name would only be fitting. Do you not agree?"

They seemed to think the suggestion over a little in silence. Jecht spoke first. "Well I like it. It rolls off the tongue, Riiikkuu." One arm draped over her shoulder before 'Rikku' stepped back.

"Fine, as long as he's not drooling on me every time he says it," She replied quickly. Rikku glanced to each man assessing them. The name Braska had chosen for her was pretty, Jecht was right in that regard. But why did the name seem so fitting? And moreover, why did she feel as if she heard it before? Perhaps she could ask him about Al Bhed and names later. With a nod, Rikku fully agreed to the name.

"It's settled then! For now we are heading to the village of Besaid. There is a temple in that location. I will pray for you there and mayhap you might be able to recover your memory soon." Braska glanced over to where Auron was still sulking. "Auron, I need your coat."

Grumbling he removed the needed article and handed it over. With a soft smile, Braska took it and covered Rikku in the thick material. Right away, Rikku could feel the warmth that its owner possessed. She inhaled lightly before being hit by a scent so familiar she had to take a step and steady herself.

"Yo, girly, you okay there?" Jecht asked as he moved around her making sure she was not about to fall.

Rikku giggled and passed off the feeling by pretending it was the sudden weight of the coat instead. "Don't worry about me. This thing is heavier then it looks." She caught a quick glimpse as Auron moved ahead of her and down the path leading for the village. Something about that look made her nervous though.

* * *

"You call this a village? And here I thought that Kilika place was small!" Jecht walked ahead of the group and into the center of the huts to look closer at them all. "Humph. This temple is bigger then the whole village!" He used one hand to point ahead at the object in question.

Auron rolled his eyes as he seized the man and dragged him back. "Will you knock that off? We don't need them kicking us out before Lord Braska gets inside the temple." He hissed into the dark skinned man's face. With a shake of his head, Auron looked around to find where his summoner did run off to. He wasn't standing where he left him at. Come to think about it, neither was the girl. Panic almost hit him before he saw them walking closer, a huge grin covering his summoner's face.

"Auron, Jecht, I was just talking to Rikku here. We found a little problem."

"Then why do you look so happy about it, Braska?" Jecht asked almost afraid of the answer.

Rikku pulled the coat closer to her body as she answered the question, "Lord Braska said that I would be unable to enter the temple because I was Al Bhed." Here she caught a small smirk from Auron. She made sure to use the summoner's title since he had been so _kind_ to drill it into her on the way here. "But they don't need to know I'm Al Bhed."

"And how do you propose you get through them? Non guardians also cannot enter the trials. And we can't leave you alone." Auron stared at her with almost the same intensity as he used on his summoner down at the beach.

Knowing where this was heading, Braska stepped in front of Rikku effectively blocking Auron's glare. "After explaining a few things about Spira and what we are trying to accomplish, I have asked Rikku to become one of my guardians."

The other two gasped before Jecht stepped up arms out in front of him and waving, "Whoa, whoa. Hold up here! You saying you want this girl to be a guardian? How do you even know she can fight?"

Auron snorted earning a look from Jecht. "We brought you, didn't we?"

"Hey! That's not funny! Not at all!"

"Boys please!" Rikku stepped out from behind Braska and attempted to place her hands on her hips. With the coat hanging to the ground it did little more then to appear comical. She rolled her eyes before settling on just leaving them at her sides. "If it will make you happy, why don't we go back down to the beach and see what I can do? If you're not happy, I will go off on my own and never bother you again." One hand slid out from the confines of the red fabric. "Deal?"

"Rikku, I don't think that's such a good idea. You don't know if you can fight or not." Braska's face was full of fear. His blue eyes grew wide at the thought of something bad happening to the girl he just saved.

"These daggers at my side tell me different. I may not remember if I can fight or not, but I don't think it matters right now." Rikku still had her hand out stretched willing and waiting to be accepted. She wasn't sure herself if she could fight, but this was one of those moments where she felt that she had to prove herself to these men. Truth was, she was quite honestly frightened of the fact that she may lose to them, but if she were to get any answers about this world, it seemed like this was the group to be with.

"Deal." Auron took her hand and shook it, _hard._


	3. Can you fight?

Four fighters stood facing one another on the pale sands of Besaid's beach. Two sword bearers stood facing off against staff and dagger wielders. It seemed to be extremely uneven, but only the staff wielder knew any healing magic. That in and of itself made the odds a little more in their favor.

"You guys are going down!" Rikku taunted from her side of the line. She twirled her daggers twice to reflect how serious she was and to hide the fear that was swirling along every inch of her body.

Jecht laughed, "As if you can do anything. I would be surprised if you don't cut yourself with those things first!"

"Don't underestimate an opponent, Jecht." Auron warned him, "Even if it is a girl pretending to fight."

Rikku scowled, but stayed silent. She now had a new goal in mind. Before she simply planned on beating them senseless, but now she had a better idea. How long could these men really go? Her hands and feet itched to fight and she felt as if she could go on for hours. In innate knowledge told her that sword bearers tired easy.

"Remember, this is just a training match. Do not try and intentionally hurt your opponent. I can only cure so much." Braska called out before things could get out of hand.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt her...much," Jecht pretended to assure him. Auron nodded before the two of them ran in for the first attack.

Braska was ignored as they both wanted to be the first to attack Rikku and make her fall. She had a hard time blocking the attacks before a shield of light glowed around her, and then she felt as if she was lighter then the air itself. Now that she had an even bigger speed advantage, Rikku ran at the men like her life depended on it. But perhaps it did. This was supposed to be a test, but the two of them were out for blood it seemed. And they would not rest until they had it.

Gritting her teeth together, Rikku ran between them and held her arms out using her daggers to cut into the flesh of the sides of the swordsmen. She heard them hiss in pain before two popping sounds were heard. She gasped as she turned and watched them both down a potion.

"Nice try little lady. But I'm afraid it's not good enough." Jecht sneered as he threw the potion bottle to the side. He held his sword in one hand while the other was raised in a 'come hither' motion.

Gripping her daggers closer, Rikku knew she was not going to be able to keep going at this rate. Her hands twitched in anticipation. Something inside was telling her to run in once more, but not attack. She couldn't explain the feeling, but when Braska hit her with another haste spell, she knew it was worth a shot.

Rikku ran up to one man then the other as her hand reached out and clenched down on something hard. She didn't bother to see what it was before tossing it over to Braska. He caught it without effort and hid it within his robe.

"What sort of attack was that?" Auron questioned as he tried to bring his sword down near her feet and knock her onto the sand.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Rikku taunted him as she dodged his attack. She couldn't tell him anyway, she wasn't sure what she just did! Steeling her footing into the sand, Rikku made another rush. Jecht was unprepared and ended up with a a new gash on his chest, but Auron was ready. He twisted his wrist in such a way that Rikku had to pull back quickly or risk losing a finger.

Another spell was aimed at her, and Rikku felt rejuvenated like she hadn't felt in a long time. Within seconds after that her shield was reapplied. Rikku grinned like a maniac as she stared down her new prey. Before either of the swordsmen could register what was going on, she ran in and used her daggers once again.

The men stumbled, but remained on their feet. They both chuckled as they reached into their item stocks, only to find them empty. Braska reached into his robe and pulled out what they were looking for. "It seems to me, you gentleman are missing a little something."

As if checking again was going to change anything, Jecht and Auron glanced to one another before nodding. Braska's light tease was halted as he watched them come for him. Rikku jumped to action as she saw her teammate was in trouble. As she moved, her wrist hit something on her side. She stopped suddenly forcing the summoner to call an aeon to fight for him. She ignored the sparring match and lifted the piece of board she had hit. Why had she not noticed this before?

There were two holes just big enough for a sphere to sit in. In fact they were both filled at the moment. Her hand touched one creating a vortex of light around her. There was a heat so intense, it almost hurt. When the light faded, her clothing had changed. In her hand she held a staff.

"Wow. Talk about weird." She commented to herself. With a shrug she aimed the staff at Jecht and whispered blizzard.

Since he was unaware the attack was coming, Jecht was literally frozen in his tracks. When the ice broke, he turned to see where it could have come from. To say he was shocked to see a different Rikku would have been an under statement.

Since his concentration had also been disrupted, Braska inadvertently dismissed the aeon he was fighting with. "Rikku, how did you...?" He began before shrugging the matter off and smiling.

With her own smile forming, Rikku took her place at his side again.

* * *

Three men plus one woman entered the village for the second time that day. One man limped in mainly because of his stubborn nature. Jecht and Auron had lost soundly after Rikku had changed. She had been able to cast magic faster then they could get close enough to attack. And every time they did manage to attack, Braska was quick to heal. Auron was able to get around fine now because he was able to admit he had been beaten, albeit under his breath. Jecht, however, remained obstinate and so Braska insisted he keep the man's stash of potions until he admitted Rikku was better then he expected.

"Come on, say it! You know you want to!" Rikku was walking backwards in front of Jecht just waiting to hear him say that he actually lost. Her dark skirt hugging around her thighs and forcing her to take smaller steps then she would have liked.

"No way! I'm the best. I refuse to say otherwise!"

"Fine be that way then," Rikku said as she moved away. "Heal on your own then." She waved one hand in the air in a dismissive action.

"Rikku, maybe you better not torment him anymore. Jecht has a short enough fuse as it is." Braska warned, but she could tell he was trying not to laugh himself.

Rikku tried to look innocent, but it was prevented from being too effective since only Braska seemed to see it. She stuck her tongue out at the men in front of her before giving up. "They have any food around here? I can't remember the last time I ate anything."

"You can't remember anything, it's no surprise you don't know when you ate." Auron muttered just loud enough for only his summoner to hear.

Braska broke out into loud laughter. He couldn't help it, Auron's comment was the proverbial straw. Anyone that was near enough to hear turned and stared at him. Rikku ran back over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Lord Braska, are you okay? What happened?"

He had to bite his bottom lip to contain it. "It's nothing. I'm sorry, Rikku." He gently brushed her away before setting his sights on the lodge ahead. "We can stay over there," He said between bouts of more laughter. "They should have some food for you too."

Rikku pouted before giving a look to Auron who shrugged. She turned her attention to the lodge he pointed out. "Well they better have some good food there." She grumbled.

"Rikku, a moment if you will?" Braska stopped her before she could take the first step closer. "Auron, go on ahead. You and Jecht can secure us some beds."

"As you say, Lord Braska." Bowing quickly, Auron made his way to the building while Rikku used her toe to play in the dirt until he was gone.

"So what did ya want?" She asked as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

Braska smiled gently before coming closer his long robes rubbing the ground ever so softly. "I'm sorry, this must be hard for you." Just as she was about to question, he went on. "Traveling with three men such as ourselves. Our journey has not been easy thus far, and with you with us I fear it may get worse. Please, do not allow that to hinder you. If you would like to stay in this village after we depart, I would understand. I believe they would treat you well here." One hand raised and he held it against her cheek much as a father would do to comfort a daughter.

"That's great and all, Lord Braska. But I somehow get the feeling I'm not supposed to stay here. I can't explain it, but..." She lowered her face and closed her eyes while clasping her hands to her chest.

"Very well. We will not speak on this again. You may remain with us until you find out your purpose. Now let's go. You said you were hungry."

At the mention of food, Rikku perked right up. She grinned before taking off for the lodge.

Auron was waiting for her when she arrived. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. As soon as she entered he dropped them. "Tell me you did not leave Lord Braska alone."

"Hey! He's fine you big meanie!" Her fists clenched at her sides ready for a fight.

"Auron, there is nothing in this village to worry about. I told her to run on ahead. So, have we a place to sleep?" Braska's voice entered before he did. He had to duck slightly to give room for his headdress through the doorway. He winked once at the Al Bhed before facing his other guardian.

Auron sighed in defeat. "Yes, we were able to reserve four beds. However, Rikku will..." He stopped there as if saying the problem out loud would make it worse.

This did not make her happy however, "Rikku what? What about Rikku?"

Moving away from the wall, Auron approached her. "Even though you are a woman, I hope you don't expect special treatment." He left it at that and walked outside.

Rikku rolled her eyes before looking to Braska for answers. "What was that about? Why if I didn't know better, I would think he didn't like me very much." She played with the brim of her hat before taking it off and swinging around in frustrated motions.

"Don't take Auron too much to heart. That was his way of saying that you won't be getting much privacy within our company." The summoner assured her.

"Oh, okay. I'll keep that in mind." The hat stopped moving and rested at her side temporarily before being placed back on top of her head out of convenience.

Content the issue was handled, Braska turned to the person standing behind the wooden stand. "Tell me, where might we get a bite to eat around here? I have three hungry guardians to feed."

"You are a summoner? Come with me ya. The temple will have food for ya. You can eat there." The tanned man came around the stand before leading them back out into the warm Besaid sun.

As the rays came down, Rikku closed her eyes and leaned her head back and stretched out her arms. The sun's warmth was so inviting. She almost felt as if she belonged in the sun. Had she been a worshiper of the sun, this would be where she would want to live. When she felt she had soaked up enough, she saw that Braska and the other man were watching and waiting for her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were waiting for me!"

"It is quite alright. Auron and Jecht have gone on ahead. We can join them inside. This gentleman also said he can show us a place where we can get cleaned up." As his robes moved over the ground without a sound, Braska went on inside the temple. He was directed to where the swordsmen were already eating. Rikku ran to catch up and stayed close to her summoner.

As soon as Auron saw them enter, he stood, clapped Jecht on the shoulder and walked over to them. "Rikku, if it would not be too forward, I would like to ask if I may join you in dinner?"

Looking through her bangs, Rikku tried to see if there was a reason for Auron to act so formal. She studied him for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I guess so." She answered with some hesitation.

Instead of being led to where Jecht and Braska were, Auron took her outside after she had gathered a plate together. They sat on the very edge of the porch where Auron watched Rikku eat. Since she had a bit of an audience, Rikku took small bites of her food just in case.

"Rikku, answer me honestly. What is your real reason for wanting to travel with us?" He asked bluntly.

Rikku choked and coughed on the bite she had just taken. Once she found her breath, she gasped out a reply. "Wow, you sure don't hold anything back do you?"

"I just want to keep Lord Braska safe. I need to make sure I know where you stand. You are Al Bhed. Yevonites are taught that your people are known spies."

"Spies? Look, I may have been many things I don't know, I'm not even sure what an Al Bhed is! But I do know this. I am not and will not be a spy. I will give my life for Braska if it comes to it. After the kindness he has shown me today, I could do no less." She threw her plate to the side suddenly not as hungry as she thought.

With only a grunt, Auron stood. He took a few steps away from her before glancing over his shoulder. "That's all I needed to know." He said before walking off leaving Rikku to fume on her own.

* * *

That night Rikku lay in bed staring at the ceiling of the lodge. She wanted so badly to sleep, but was unable to. Her body was screaming at her for rest, but she could not seem to get her mind to agree. Off to her left she could hear the summoner's soft snoring, Auron was to her right, and Jecht was somewhere on the other side of the room tossing so much in his sleep, she was surprised he didn't fall out of bed.

It must have been hours later when she finally did drift off. She would have loved to say that her dreams were pleasant, it would have been nice if they were. However, that was not what happened. It may have been an hour, it may have been four, all Rikku knew is she woke up with tears streaming down her face.

Her breath came rapidly, and she tried her hardest to calm down so that the summoner would not be awoken. She chewed on the palm of her hand as she choked back sobs.

"Do you need to talk about it?"

Whipping her head around, Rikku saw Auron in the bed next to her leaning on one elbow and looking at her intently. The moon streamed through a window giving her just enough light to see him by. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he actually cared. But he probably only offered because she was keeping him awake and may do the same to Braska. She attempted to tell him that she didn't need his sympathy, but couldn't seem to form the correct words. Instead she shook her head yes.


	4. Nightmares

**And the start of a beautiful relationship...maybe.**

She just had to shake her head up and down, didn't she? Why couldn't she have just done what a normal person would have done and went side to side? And now here she was, sitting next to Auron. It wasn't that bad per se. The stars twinkled in the night sky, waves from the nearby sea could be heard in the distance. In fact all in all, it was almost...romantic.

Romantic maybe if you ignored the suppressed sobs she was releasing. The way her shoulders shook as she cried her heart out into the night air. Rikku couldn't help herself, the tears just would not stop. Auron sat next to her as he led her out to the same spot they had dinner at the day before. He did not reach a hand out to comfort, nor did he offer empty words. He simply sat and waited like the monk he was trained to be..

Only when the cries stopped did he speak, "What did you see?"

Small hiccups interrupted her as she answered, but Rikku told him what she could. "I'm not entirely sure. It was like there were people I knew, but I never seen them before. At least I don't think I have. After that I saw fires and fiends and death. A huge ship lifted me up into the sky and I was looking down on it then. They were under me, around me, all over!"

Her fellow guardian hummed in response. He stared off over the horizon, "Braska prayed your memory would return quickly. However I do not believe this was his intention."

"Well I hope not!" Rikku snapped at him earning a quick glare in rebuttal. "I'm sorry, sorry. It's just... Everything was so real. And there were half naked women with snakes for hair, and men turning silver and floating in front of me. I guess I just want to be sure that it was a dream and not some memory trying to break free."

Neither one spoke after this. They sat side by side watching as the sun began to rise in the distance throwing colors high into the morning sky. Spira gulls cawed above them as they awoke from their slumber. Now that Rikku was able to get out a small part of the feelings that were eating away at her inside, she began to feel drained. The early morning was having a subduing effect on her. Before she could hold it back, a yawn escaped from her mouth. With a whimper of satisfaction, she leaned over and rested her head on Auron's shoulder. He was about to brush her away, but with a resigned shake of his head, he allowed her to stay. He could allow her to stay there for now if it was what she needed.

That is where, two hours later, Braska found them sitting. He had been worried at first when he woke up and found two of his guardians gone. It was quickly replaced by the feeling of consolation. It was about time his life long friend reached out to others around him. Auron always had been so closed off in the past, it brought a smile to his face to see the man showing compassion for another. Yes, he was positive that having Rikku along for the rest of his journey was a wise choice.

His smile faded as his thoughts ran along the path he had chosen. Auron hadn't been happy when he said he was going to be a summoner, but he stayed anyway because he was a friend. As an added plus, the end result would mean...

"Hey, Braska! There you are! Got nervous when I woke up and you were gone. Made me think I may have been slipping on the job, you know." Jecht strolled up to the man in question, and he came up loud. Even Auron shot him a look that screamed for him to shut up.

Braska's smile returned, but it was more forced then anything. "Forgive me if I have worried you. It was not my intention. I was just enjoying this beautiful morning. Jecht, why don't you go and find us some food. After breakfast we make for the trials."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say," Jecht muttered as he walked away.

Auron watched as Braska came closer and stood on the stairs of the temple. He glanced down the the sleeping girl in his arms and then back to his summoner. "I know what you're going to say."

An eyebrow went up, "Do you now? Tell me, I would like to know."

Auron's brown eyes went wide in alarm, "Lord Braska, this isn't what it looks like!" He attempted to stand and plead his case before remembering he had a sleeping woman in his lap.

"You mean you're not trying to comfort an upset young woman who woke up during the night crying because of nightmares?" Braska stepped closer and leaned over his friend. He set one hand on Auron's shoulder as he brushed a fallen strand of hair back away from Rikku's face. "I heard her last night. I also heard you. I knew that if I just waited long enough you would do the right thing." He turned and walked away leaving Auron to feel stupefied.

Jecht was coming back at that point, in his arms he held a basket filled with breads and fruit. "Look what I found! All I did was mention I was traveling with a summoner and they gave me all this! Not bad, eh?" The grin on his tanned face said that nothing could destroy the fact that he did good.

"You did very well, Jecht. Shall we get the others? We can eat in the lodge, rest a little and then attend the trials."

Jecht groaned a little as he looked up over the temple. "This won't be as bad as last time, will it? You nearly died in there! Look, Braska, I care about you and all. I'm honored to call you a friend and all, but you're not as young as I am. Don't kill yourself before we fight Sin." He looked over at where Auron was still sitting and cupped one hand over his mouth, "Hey, you! The stiff sitting up there. Better come eat before there's nothing left!" He entered the lodge laughing at Auron's expense. Braska shook his head and followed behind him.

Auron shook Rikku awake once they were gone. He reasoned she had slept long enough anyway. And if she ate anything like Jecht, she better get it while she could. She moaned a little as she came out of her sleeping state one hand reaching out and hitting him in the face as she stretched.

"If you don't mind," He began roughly just as she opened her eyes wide in surprise. In that instant, he was able to fully see the heritage her eyes held. They were green much like his summoner's wife had. But he had never seen an Al Bhed's swirls this intensely before. Whatever he was going to say was lost somewhere between his mind and his mouth.

Rikku's reaction was a bit quicker. She gasped and rolled away from him swiftly getting to her feet and throwing apologies out like they were about to go out of style. She then took off with much haste back inside to where Jecht and Braska already were.

Braska greeted Rikku as soon as she entered, but he could tell that something was bothering her. She sat down at the table with them and grabbed a roll and biting into it without saying a word.

"Is there a problem, Rikku?" The summoner asked gently.

Speaking around a mouthful of food, Rikku replied, "Problem? No, no problem here!" She swallowed before continuing. "I slept great last night! Never better!"

"Right, keep telling yourself that girlie. I bet the stars could tell us a different story!" Jecht teased before shouting out in pain. "What was that for?" He roared as he looked over at Braska who seemed just a little too smug for his liking.

Braska ignored him so that he could try and help Rikku some more. "Rikku, what do you remember about Spira?"

At the change in subject, Rikku stared at him strangely before understanding washed over her. "Well, not much I'm afraid. I think I recall something about Masters or something? And death and dancing going on all the time." A raise of the shoulder said that even she knew it wasn't much.

"Well, it's a start." Braska offered her a piece from the fruit he had just torn open before he went on. "I believe you do remember the _Maesters, _they control the Yevon church from Bevelle. And yes, I am afraid Spira is filled with death, and each time it happens a summoner must dance the sending or else the souls will not be able to reach the farplane."

At the mention of farplane, Rikku's ears perked up. It was another word that seemed to mean something to her. She took that word and tossed it around in her head for a little bit trying to make sense of it.

"We can discuss this more on the boat after leaving the island. There are still many questions I would like to ask you, and I'm sure you have some for me as well." He stood after patting her hand, "For now, we have some trials waiting for us. Are the two of you prepared?"

"Eh, you know I am, Braska. This will be a piece of cake!" Jecht answered as he stood. "After all the others, I can't see this one being a problem at all. Besides, Jecht is on your side, what can go wrong?"

"Only everything," A new voice answered. Auron had come back just in time to hear Jecht's announcement. His sword was strapped to his back and his trademark coat was slung over one arm. It seemed as the heat finally got to him.

Rikku glanced up at him quickly before finding the fruit she was eating to be more entertaining. Jecht was busy trying to defend himself before Braska got between them and broke the two guardians apart. "Please, let's put this behind us. We must get this day started. Auron would you like to grab a bite to eat before we begin?"

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Is Rikku prepared?"

Hearing her name, the blond jumped backwards and landed on her feet off the bench from where she was sitting earning a low whistle from Jecht. "I'm ready! Let's do this!" She pumped one fist in the air to show how ready she was.

* * *

With as much as Jecht bragged about this being easy, Rikku really wanted to punch him herself. They had been wandering in the Besaid trials for close to five hours now. Auron wasn't exactly happy either since he skipped breakfast. They could have been done easy-peasy, but just as they solved one problem, Jecht would turn around and somehow reset the whole thing over again. To be honest, they each did it once not knowing, but he kept doing it over and over! Finally Rikku had enough.

"Jecht, if you touch one more thing before we get to the end, I am going to take my daggers and personally chop your hands off!"

The three men went still. The outburst had come unexpectedly. Braska had just picked up a sphere to inspect it. He quickly set it back down even though Rikku's warning was not directed at him. He glanced over at Auron who was trying to hide a smirk. He barely caught the quip Auron muttered, "About time one of us said something."

Full of frustration at having been at this for so long and with no exit in sight, Rikku snatched up the sphere Braska had put back. She glanced at it before running down the hall with it and stopping in front of a wall of light. Ready to scream, she raised her fist in an attempt to smash the wall, but it fell away as soon as she touched it. She stepped back in trepidation. "Wow, wish we figured that out sooner. Would have made this easier."

"What have you found out?" Braska asked as soon as he caught up to her. He hummed once before entering the new room she opened. "There is a hole in the back of this wall. Rikku, that sphere you have, think it will fit?"

"Can't hurt to try," Auron assured them.

Calmer now that they had not been thrown back to the entrance, Rikku stepped forward and set the sphere in place. Lines of light ran down the walls and out the doorway heading in some direction they had not been able to explore yet. An explosion sounded in the same direction.

"And I thought I was getting in trouble," Jecht mocked as he crossed his arms.

"Quiet you!" Rikku shouted sending echoes around the room. "Eh, sorry. Why don't we go see what we found?"

"You think it's treasure then?" Auron questioned.

"I don't think it would be entirely impossible. We did find that sword for Jecht when we were acquiring Bahamut." Braska supplied.

"See! See! And treasure is always good!" Rikku assured them as she bounced on the toes of her feet.

Braska watched her intently before nodding in agreement. This earned a huge grin from the young woman. He glanced around the room following with his eyes where the line of light was going. "If we follow this, we should be able to find this treasure without problem."

Now even Jecht was starting to feel a bit giddy. He pulled out his sword and admired it before putting it back. "Yeah, I could use a new weapon right about now."

"Hey! You don't even know what it is, don't go claiming it yet," Rikku shouted from behind him as they made their way down the halls of the trials.

Auron wisely chose to remain silent. He admitted they could all use some new weapons, but perhaps his summoner most of all. Braska had been using the same staff since buying it on the moonflow. When it came time to the final fight, he would need something much more powerful.

Rikku found the chest first and a loud squeal was the proof. By the time he turned the corner, Rikku was already on her knees in front of it. Her hands moved over the lock so fast, Auron knew she had to have been a thief. And he didn't care for thieves much. Too many of them steal things they were not supposed to, sometimes more then just items.

"Got it!" The girl in question called out. She was leaning over the chest pulling something out. It looked like a protective bracer of some sort. "Oh wow! Never would have expected this!"

"Might I have a look at it, Rikku?" Auron found himself saying. With a nod she handed it over to him. As he took it, his fingers accidentally brushed against hers earning a blush on her end. She lowered her face so he would not see, or so she thought. Auron turned away as he checked over the piece of equipment. It was finely made, he had to admit that. It offered extra defense due to the magicks imbued into the steel. "Lord Braska, do you have use for this?"

"No, I do not think so, and it appears too small to fit on Jecht," This earned a quick exclamation from the blitzer. "I believe it is yours then. We must keep moving now. I still have an aeon to acquire."

In the end, it turned out Jecht did manage to figure out the secrets of the trials and the four of them were riding down together to the main chamber.

* * *

Rikku shivered again for what must have been the forth time in the last half hour. Every time she lifted her face to look around, Auron was staring at her. That should not have been proper. What was it about him that made her so afraid? Jecht looked at her once in a while too, but that didn't bother her, neither did Braska when she met his gaze before he entered the fayth chamber. She stood from her seated spot on the stairs and brushed off the back of her skirt with the intention to ask Auron.

Both men turned at the sound making her feel embarrassed for even thinking about what she was going to do. "Hehe, I got a little stiff from sitting so long, you know."

Jecht seemed to buy her lie, "I know what you mean kid. It's been like this every time. I thought it might get easier as we go. Maybe Braska is really having a huge party in there and doesn't want us to know." He grinned as he tilted his head off to one side.

Auron groaned and shook his head. "That's not how it goes. I thought even you knew that." Jecht smirked earning another sigh from the man in red.

"So what is he doing in there then?" Rikku asked finally relieved to be able to do or say something.

"He trains mind and body for this moment. Each temple houses a fayth. Summoners go in and must ask them for help in defeating Sin. If they can answer well enough, then we have another aeon for our side." Auron answered with a bit of pride in his voice.

"I still say it's a party," Jecht leaned over and whispered into Rikku's ear making her giggle quietly.

Auron opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as the chamber doors parted. Braska exited swaying slightly. His long robes being more of a hinderance to walking then ever before. The three guardians watched him closely for a second making sure he was alright. At the first sign the summoner was about to topple, they all rushed up the stairs attempting to be the first to his side. Auron, being closest and most concerned was there first. "My lord, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Auron. Do not worry about me." Braska assured him before sending a glance at Rikku. Something in that look made her blood run cold.

* * *

When they exited the temple and were outside in the fresh air once again Braska looked at his three guardians. "We will stay here one more night. I am a little tired after today. If you have anything you would like to do before we turn in for the night, I would suggest you do that now."

With a hoop and holler Jecht left them and went running for a place that may serve drinks. Auron sneered as he wished the man would learn how to control himself for once in his life. With a grunt, he turned away and headed out to get some more training in. After the beach incident, he realized how ill prepared he truly was. Rikku looked back and forth between the three men. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"Rikku, may I speak with you?" Braska's voice made her jump a little in surprise. At her nod, he led them just outside the village. On the hill above they could see Auron taking out fiends as quickly as they appeared. They watched together, but Braska kept one eye on Rikku at all times. He believed she told the truth about herself, but something was still off.

"So Lord Braska, what did you need?" She finally asked while still watching Auron practice. Her eyes moved, but only when the swordsman did. She hoped he was going to explain about what this 'Sin' that was mentioned was, among other things.

"I prayed for your recovery today," He began picking his words carefully. Auron was now forgotten as his youngest guardian faced him. "I do not know what happened and the fayth would not answer my prayers on the subject. Can you think of any reason why this would be so?"

Gasping in fear, Rikku's eyes went wide showing off every bit of swirl they held. "If you are accusing me of..."

"No!" He interrupted quickly. "I did not mean it like that." He added more softly then before. He held his hands up before resting them on her shoulders. "What I mean to say is, for the sake of this pilgrimage, I must know where your loyalties truly lie. I trust you, and wish to help you, but can you handle this? What would you do if you died not knowing who you are?"

She was about to answer, when she found she had none. How would she feel if the worst should happen, and Rikku died without knowing? She bit her bottom lip in thought as she stared at the dirt under her feet. "I... I gave my word. I can't back out now. No matter what happens, I know this is what I want to do. I want to protect you." Her hands settled at her sides where her grid was kept. She had used it once- before forgetting she carried it. Other matters weighing more heavily for the time.

Braska smiled at her convictions before looking down to where her hand had settled. In the moment, he also recalled her using them. "You have wisdom beyond your years. Thank you for everything, from before and from here on out." He made a mental note to ask about her spheres at a later date.


	5. Sin Attacks

**So sorry about the lack of uploads as of late. Been playing X again. Ever manage to kill Yunalesca without dieing? She barely hurt me! I think I overleveled just a bit. Oh well, here's chapter 5. Gin~**

Heavy foot steps could be heard as they climbed the wooden stairs to where others were waiting to hear from the owner of the feet. Dark hair could be seen first before being followed by a deep red coat. "It will take us three days to reach Luca. The captain said he had two extra cabins available. Each cabin has two beds. It seems we will have to split up for this trip."

Braska seemed to think it over. He glanced at his three guardians in silent mental debate. When he had decided, his head nodded once. "Rikku will stay with me. Yes, I think that should do nicely."

"But my lord!" Auron protested first. He had grown to accept the young blond, but he still had some hesitation about her. "I must protest!"

Rikku stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest. She still wore her mage outfit for the moment and so had to tilt her face back to be able to see Auron from under the brim of her hat, "You have a problem with me? Because I could have sworn we took care of that."

Jecht stood beside Auron laughing behind his hand. "Your girlfriend is feisty today. Wonder why."

That comment earned a glare and growl from the guardian being teased. That glare turned into a smirk as Rikku heard the girlfriend comment and promptly kicked Jecht's shin. Jecht hollered as he tried to rub the soreness away.

"You did deserve that one, Jecht." Braska spoke up as he chuckled. Although he didn't hide it behind his hand. "But, Auron, I assure you, nothing will happen. I only have guardians I can trust." He laid one hand on Rikku's shoulder and led her away to the bow of the ship. The sounds of their steps descending down the stairs grew softer the farther they got.

Auron waited until he was sure they were gone before letting out a curse. Once again Rikku had one upped him without doing a thing. By the time this trip was over she would have him eating out of the palm of her hand. He showed compassion just once, and it gets thrown in his face like some day old laundry.

"Look man, don't let it get to ya. I'm sure Braska wouldn't have done it if he thought she was dangerous. The kid's not bad. Think about how you would feel if you had no memory of your life and home." Jecht turned away and stared out over the ocean around them. Gulls flew over them waiting for some bit of food to be thrown out so they could fight over which one would get it. It felt odd, yet right of him to be the one to praise another.

Auron thought about what Jecht said, as much as he didn't want to. He glanced down to where his summoner and the girl were talking. Suddenly he wished he could be able to hear what they were saying. Braska was a little too attached to her, and that bothered him.

* * *

"So these spheres, they help you fight?" Braska was standing with Rikku as he held one of her spheres up to the sun. The rays ran through it casting rainbow colors all over his face and the wood of the ship. It did not seem to bother him as he turned it every way he could to see it all.

"It seems that way. At least that's what happened that morning on the beach in Besaid. I have more, but I have no idea what they do." Rikku reached into a pouch on her hip and pulled out two more. She held them out to him, but before he could reach for them the ship rocked violently forcing them to search for balance least they fall to the hard wood.

Crew around them began screaming and shouting as all passengers went below deck where it was believed to be safer. Rikku looked around to try and see what the problem was. She was greeted by the sight of Auron and Jecht running up to them weapons drawn for battle.

"They are saying it's Sin nearby. We must be on our guard." Auron warned as he scanned the sea around them for any sign of attack.

Jecht was just as serious as he too searched the waters. "I don't think that was all we saw of him. He's playing possum. I've seen blitzers do it all the time. They wait until the other team has their guard down and then they swim in and score."

Rikku took his warning to heart and quickly slipped her spheres into random empty slots she had on her grid. She was a mage now, good if they needed distance, but if Sin drew closer she would need to change to suit the challenge. Everyone held their breath as they watched and waited. The sea was calm for now. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. All Rikku knew was that Sin was some menace that liked to stir up trouble and destroy. But whatever it was, Rikku knew she was going to fight along side her new friends.

The three guardians stood in front of the summoner in anticipation. A bubbling on the water's surface caught Jecht's attention. He pointed with one hand as his other was griping his sword tightly, "There! He's coming closer."

The bubbling moved in before a geyser of water appeared before them. Gasping in fear, Rikku turned to check on her summoner. He nodded at her before they were all thrown to the deck. Sin had rammed the vessel and was now sending sin spawn over to fight. Jecht rushed in with a holler and began slicing the fiends up as fast as he could. Not to be outdone, Auron ran in as well.

Just as Rikku was about to follow suit, the ship was rocked yet again. She heard Braska call out seconds later. "Oh No!" She shouted making Auron turn. "Lord Braska! Wake up! You have to wake up now!"

After dispatching the fiend he was currently fighting, Auron ran and kneeled by her side. "What happened?"

Tears threatened to fall, but Rikku forced them back. She would be of no help if she lost control now. "He fell when Sin hit the ship again." She reached over and checked his head for any injuries, her hand came back with drops of blood. "We have to get him below!"

"There's no time! Rikku, protect him. Don't let them come close." He stood and began to walk away, before turning after two steps. "I'm counting on you, Rikku." He added before running off.

That last comment put Rikku on cloud nine. The fact that Auron was depending on her to protect his summoner and friend meant a lot. No matter what happened, there was no way she would disappoint him now.

A sin spawn, missed by the swordsmen prowled up behind her. It hissed once before leaning back to pounce. Rikku heard the hiss and jumped into action. She held her staff tight and aimed fires as fast as she could. Most of them hit their mark, while a few were dodged and scorched the deck of the ship instead.

"Stay still will ya! How am I supposed to kill you if you keep moving?" Seeing as being a mage wasn't doing much good, Rikku decided it was time to try a different tactic. Reaching to her side where her spheres were kept, she touched one and waited for it to activate. The fiend took a step back unsure of just what was going on now. When its prey appeared again, and in less clothing, it leaped into the air intending to squash Rikku with its large body.

Using thief like skills, Rikku dodged out of the way of the jumping sin spawn. It chirped once before setting all ten eyes on easier prey. Braska was still laying motionless, breathing, but an easy target.

"Oh no you don't! You leave him alone!" Running to get between them, Rikku pulled her daggers out and rushed in to slice at the fiend's face. She took out three of its eyes. Green blood poured down its face making Rikku cringe. "Yuck." She whimpered. Pushing down the bile that rose in the back of her throat, she went in for another attack, this time slicing off a leg. It howled in pain and reared back. It was then that she saw what seemed to be a weak spot. A glowing spot right where the neck would be. Grinning like a mad woman, Rikku attacked it sending the fiend away in colored pyerflies.

Another landed in front of her just as the first floated away. Before she attacked, one last check over her shoulder told her Braska was still out, but safe. "You wanna play?" She taunted.

* * *

"The Grand Maester should be very happy. We saved Kilika." Braska had cured his head injury, but it was still sore. Right now he was sitting on the edge of his bed while his guardians sat on the floor about him watching for any signs of trauma.

"Grand Maester?" Rikku questioned the familiar term. "Who's he, and why will he be happy?"

"The Grand Maester Seymour's mother was born in Kilika. He has a statue there erected in her honor. If something were to have happened to it, he would have been very displeased," Auron quickly answered for her.

Rikku stared at him confused. It wasn't the fact that he answered instead of Braska, but the words themselves; something about them seemed off. "Grand Measter...Seymour?"

"What's the matter, kid? Auron telling those funny stories again?" Jecht laughed as Auron glared at him yet once again.

"What is it, Rikku?" Braska asked in a consoling way. He smiled a little inside though, perhaps this was a sign she was starting to regain her memory back.

For her part, Rikku scratched her cheek as she thought about it all. The name Seymour bothered her. It was like she knew something about him but could not bring it to the surface of her mind. The harder she tried, the faster it would slip away back into the oblivion from where it came. Finally she had no choice but to give up trying to force it out. It seemed her memory would come only when it was ready to. "It's nothing, I guess," She responded. "I mean, I don't know you guys, but for now, this is where I'm supposed to be, right?"

Braska and Auron glanced away almost as if in shame. It was missed by Rikku as Jecht moved closer to where Rikku was sitting. "I know about as much as you do about this place. So you and me have to stick together. Braska already taught me a lot about Spira, so if you have any questions you can just ask me!" Rikku stared at him as if he were crazy before Jecht added more. "Okay, so I may not know all that much, but at least we can be confused together, right?"

Rikku grinned before leaning over and wrapping her arms around the tanned man's neck. "Thanks, Jecht. I really needed to hear that." She held on for a few seconds before releasing him forcing the man to end up at a loss for words.

Braska smiled lightly before yawning. "It's late, why don't we get some sleep for the night? We can discuss this in more detail after we all have rested."

Auron nodded in agreement before grabbing hold of Jecht and pulling him to his feet. As Jecht left hollering that he wasn't tired, Auron turned back and whispered a warning in Rikku's ear.

"You did good up on deck, I expect you to watch over Lord Braska during the night with that same amount of zeal." With only a passing glance, Auron left them alone closing the door softly behind him.

Rikku flopped on her bed with a huff. Had she known Auron was going to be this tough on her, she may have changed her mind about the journey. But she wanted to prove to him that she could become a valuable member just like the others. Auron would not be able to frighten her away that easily.

"Don't worry about Auron. He is only making sure that nothing happens to me. He may be my guardian, but Auron is also a dear friend to me," Braska interrupted her thoughts before they could take control and run off on their own and pull Rikku along for the ride.

An eloquent, "huh?" escaped from Rikku before she smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. I guess I would do the same if I wanted to protect one of my friends." She stood up and threw both arms over her head in an attempt to stretch out her whole body at once. Braska politely glanced away as she did so. As her hands came down and slapped her sides, she spoke, "I'm going to get cleaned up and changed now. I'll be back shortly."

Braska watched her gather extra clothing and soap before she ran out the door and no doubt down the hall for the washroom. He removed his head dress allowing brown and gray hair to spill free. With a sigh he laid his head back on the pillow behind him. "So sorry to put you through this, Rikku. But this journey is about to get a lot rougher from here on. I only pray you are up for the challenge." With that being said, Braska drifted off to sleep, the strain of being a summoner taking its toll on his body and mind.

In the washroom down the hall, Rikku was humming a little tune to herself. She wasn't sure where she heard it, but it was comforting during this time of strife and confusion. With the exception of two or three, the words were lost to her, but that did not stop her from pretending. The heat of the water ran over her body easing the soreness she received from the battle that afternoon. When the water began to cool, she stepped out of the tub and began to dry herself off.

As she began to dress for bed a thought hit her. She had left Lord Braska alone, and Auron was counting on her to watch over him! It's not like she would have been able to have him in the room with her or some such ideas. Although it was late at night and most if not all of the other passengers were in bed and sleeping. Rikku grabbed all her belongings in one swoop and ran for the cabin they were staying in. When she reached the door, all that was in her hands was dropped as she began to inspect the frame in case there had been someone who attempted to sneak in.

Rikku was engrossed in her inspection that she failed to notice the dark shadow towering above her kneeling person. Nor was she able to call out when that shadow reached out and covered her mouth with one hand as another wrapped around her body effectively pinning her arms to her sides. Attempting to remain calm, Rikku waited to see where they were taking her. When the cool night air hit her skin and still wet hair, she knew that was her moment to defend back. After all, what other reason would they have with her if not to try and throw her overboard?

Using her legs, since that was the only part of her free, Rikku pulled them up and planted them behind her. Her would be murderer released a grunt of pain before attempting to pull her closer. But it was too late, Rikku managed to get one arm free and was busy using it to loosen the hold he had on her. She may not have had her weapons, but nails worked almost as well.

Turning what she could of her body, Rikku reached behind her now and scratched at the face of the man holding her. He let out a loud shout of pain before dropping her to the hard surface of the deck. As soon as she landed, she rolled away and stood in a defensive stance daring him to continue. As the moon's light hit the face the the man, she relaxed. "Auron? What were you doing?"

"I could have asked you the same thing," He grunted as one hand covered his left cheek. He pulled it away for only a second, but that was long enough for Rikku to see the blood slowly leaking out from the cut just under his eye. "What were you doing snooping outside your own door?"

Right away she became over defensive. Settling her fists on her hips, Rikku ranted. "For your information, I wasn't 'snooping' as you called it. I was checking to make sure that no one had tried to force their way inside. I was doing it for Lord Braska you know!" With a huff of indignation, she turned on her heel and crossed her arms over her chest. "And besides, what were you doing watching me?"

Several sounds escaped, but no real words were made as Auron tried to explain his actions. When it failed, he simply stopped and turned away. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions that could not be expressed by words. He had stood in the shadows outside Braska's door waiting for when Rikku would come back. He had wanted to test her, see how serious she was about being a guardian. The slight sting on his cheek told him the answer he needed, however his pride would not allow him to say that to her. "Good night, Rikku," He said before storming off loud footfalls being left in his wake.

Rikku waited to be sure he was gone before glancing over her shoulder and grinning slightly. She had won yet again. This was turning out to be a fun 'game' to play with him. Her smile faded slightly as she began to feel remorse. Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea after all. She really should learn how to get along with Auron for the sake of the entire pilgrimage. She needed friends now more then anything, being alone was no fun. Her shoulders slumped as she shuffled off to bed.

* * *

The sun was just starting its ascent over the sea's horizon when Rikku was woken up by the sounds of cloth being rustled. She cracked one eye open to see what was happening before she could make a fool of herself. It was a good plan in theory, but the outcome was another matter entirely. With a gasp of shock, she turned to face the wall and threw the covers over her head.

"Forgive me, Rikku. I had thought you would still be asleep after your late night." Braska slipped his long gown over his head quickly before speaking once more, "It is still early, why don't you stay here for a while and rest."

"I don't think I can. That image will haunt me for the rest of my life," Rikku replied from somewhere under her blanket. "All I can say is that I am so relieved your back was to me."

This comment forced Braska to laugh loud enough for Rikku to peek out and make sure he was still the sane summoner they all thought he was. Her staring at him though unexpectedly caused a blush fill her face. She could stand to watch him no more.

"Go back to sleep, I'm just going out on deck to do some early training." Rikku's protest made him pause.

"No, wait! I'll come with you!" Covers were thrown aside as Rikku leaped out of bed and gathered her things. As she moved about the room, not one glance was spared at her summoner. "I have to go and make sure nothing happens," She explained knowing he was unsure of what she was doing. "I'm your guardian. I won't be doing a very good job if I let you go off alone!"

A nod of understanding was the only reply, not that Rikku would see it. When his guardian was prepared, Braska led them out to the deck above. The sun was just starting its rise in the distant horizon. He paused for only a second to admire it. After having admired it, he moved on. Rikku leaned against the edge of the ship as she watched him and around him as he began some easy katas. He may have been mostly a mage during this journey, but it was always wise to learn how to use his hands should a situation arise.

Braska spent over two hours doing this while adding a spell in here and there sending the magic sailing over the sea. Rikku for her part was amazed at first before the lack of sleep began its battle to try and tempt her. She used many techniques to stay alert; from rubbing her eyes to using a dagger to stab lightly at her legs in sheer desperation.

"Rikku, self inflicted torture is not going to help. Why don't you join me instead?" The summoner was standing above her with one hand out stretched His head dress had been removed and hair was allowed to fall freely about his face in the blowing wind.

Rikku internally debated what to do. It might be fun to learn some new techniques, but what if one of them should end up hurt? If it was her, it would only serve to make her feel as if she was a burden on the party, a guardian who could not even protect herself from her summoner would not be needed. On the other hand, should she hurt him, she knew no white magic to heal thereby inadvertently causing his early death.

"Rikku, it is only sparring. Trust me, I know what I am doing.," Braska cut through her thoughts and reached down farther to grab her hand. With strength she never imagined him to have, he yanked her to her feet before Rikku could register what was going on.

He started her with the basics, the stuff one would learn were they five years old and doing katas for the very first time. It wasn't as he doubted her skill, but needed a test of her patience. Rikku caught on to this quickly and expressed her thoughts openly. "Look, Lord Braska, this is child's play. I'm not a kid, so why don't we move onto bigger stuff?" With a chuckle, he conceded to her wishes.

It was nearing the fifth hour by the time Auron and Jecht arrived above deck. There was a small crowd at the bow of the ship circling around what appeared to be two combatants. It was difficult to see exactly what was going on so they pushed their way to the front of the crowd to find out. Laughter and then cheering could be heard before they reached their destination. The crown then began to disburse leaving them confused.

"So what did we just miss?" Jecht asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not to sure of that myself," Auron replied before catching glimpse of his summoner. "Lord Braska!"

"Ah, Auron! Did you see it? Rikku was phenomenal! She fought like a trained monk." The pride in his voice could not be missed. As Auron attempted to find the right answer, Braska turned around and helped Rikku get to her feet as she had been so worn out she could not stand on her own. "Auron, will you take Rikku below? I think she deserves to rest until we arrive in Luca."

Auron took the tired girl from Braska's arms and guided her below without complaint. If his lord was praising her this highly she must have done an impressive job.

"What was all that about, Braska?" Jecht asked at the first moment he was able to. He moved in closer to stand at his summoner's side looking over the sea with him.

"Jecht, you know how I feel about Rikku. We have a mission to complete and as such have little time for much of anything. The end of our journey will be the end of many things. We must train to be able to embrace that moment when it comes. Rikku is strong in many ways, but she is still young and confused. I wish to ask you a favor."

"Whatever it is, you know I'll do it. Just say the word!" His confidence caused him to lean back and cross his arms over his scarred chest. He wasn't quite sure what the plan was, but he didn't care. He was Jecht, he could do whatever needed done.

Braska took a breath before asking, "Rikku...she..."


	6. Gametime!

**Yes I know, so very short. But an update is an update. Also, judging from some of the reviews I have received, it seems as I have confused a good bit of you. I apologize for that. I would like to say more, but I fear it may ruin future chapters. But trust that this author does know what she is doing? **

**Disclaimer says I have no rights to the characters or places represented in this work of fiction.**

**

* * *

**

The arrival to Luca was filled with excitement. The tournaments were nearing a close and the city was filled with spectators that had come out to cheer on their teams of choice. Jecht, being a player of the sport, grew anxious.

"Come on! I don't understand why we can't stay to watch just one game." Jecht fought as his voice carried all around the dock they were standing on causing bystanders to glance over wondering what was going on.

Auron sighed once more as the argument grew tense. "We have to keep moving. Lord Braska has a duty to the people. And it is not to watch blitzball!" His foot tapped the ground under him in agitation as he had thought he went over this already.

Rikku tried to hide her giggles behind her hands, but so far was failing miserably. Auron shot her a glare that she pretended not to see. "Is it really that bad?" She asked him. "I'm sure if there was something you wanted to do you would find time for it. Besides, maybe we can use this chance to prove that Lord Braska is for the people. If they see him here they might be encouraged." One hand moved to her barely covered hip as the other flipped around her as if to indicate the city they were in.

Jecht grinned, at least someone was on his side! "See, we can do something good by watching the finals! Don't you agree, Braska?"

His eyes grew wide in surprise as if he expected to be left out of the conversation. Braska stammered for an answer as he watched Auron turn his back in frustration. "How about this? You two can go watch the finals. Auron and I will gather what supplies we will need until our next stop. We can meet up with you when we are finished. Does that please everyone?"

Rikku reached out and took hold of Jecht's arm before he could say anything. "It sounds great, Lord Braska. We'll make sure to tell everyone we meet that you are here in support of the game." As Rikku pulled him away the two of them became lost in the crowd before Braska could stop them.

"Do you think it wise to let them go alone? Who knows what type of trouble they could get into if left to their own devises." Auron objected after losing sight of the duo.

"Do not worry, there is nothing here we cannot handle. The game will be good for them. Besides would you like to listen to Jecht whining for the rest of the journey about not getting his way?" Braska pointed out as he began walking away from the docks and into the city proper. He missed the widening of Auron's eyes caused by the dread of just the thought.

* * *

They joined in with the cheering crowds lending their voices to the throngs of fans screaming for the team of choice. Smiles made cheeks hurt as the game became more and more intense. Jecht wished, and not for the first time, that he could be down in the pool himself. But he had a more important job now. He glanced over and stared at Rikku for only a moment. She seemed to be having a good time yelling at the players and refs. He sighed and shook his head. For a girl who had no idea about her past she seemed to be blending in quite well. Then again all the points and questions she asked on the way to the stand they were in took care of that issue.

"Jecht, did you see that? That ref totally ignored that player! He just injured someone enough to be replaced and he never called the foul!" She pouted as he laughed lightly.

"Sometimes that's how the game works. As long as it's during the play and not after then nothing can be done." He explained.

"And the fans like it that way," A new voice added. It was soft, but masculine in tone. Jecht and Rikku turned slowly to see a man dressed in many layers of high quality fabric ascend the stairway behind them. His blue hair was trimmed short with the exception of two spikes on either side of his head that went out about a foot before gravity finally remembered to take over and drag them down near his mid back. He was surrounded by four men, each them dressed grandly, but not quite as much as the speaker.

"Grand Maester, what are you doing here?" Jecht asked in shock. They were watching the game from a commoners box, not a normal place to find a Grand Maester. He had heard much about the Guado, both from Braska and the spheres around the bigger cities such as Bevelle. But it was known of the man not to have much association with the commoners except for short presentations.

"I came in search of the saviors of Kilika. There was talk about a summoner's party that had just exited the Winno a short time ago. I was pointed in this direction," Seymour spoke softly as he stared between the two people in front of him.

"Yeah, that was us. Braska only did what he thought was right. That's why he's a summoner, it's the right thing to do!" Smugly Jecht crossed his arms as if he were waiting for an award to be handed out or just the acknowledgment that what they had done needed to be told to as many people as possible. After all, what denizen would support a summoner if they did not know who he was?

Rikku moved so that she was partially hidden behind her friend's larger frame. There was an aura about this Maester that she did not like. It was as if his presence did not belong, or that he himself was not the man everyone thought him to be. Her movement caught the Maester's attention.

"Oh? Who is this young lady you have with you? Is she a guardian as well?" Seymour held one hand out anticipating Rikku to step forward and introduce herself. Instead she huddled closer behind Jecht. "A pity. I would have expected otherwise from the guardian of such a great summoner as Lord Braska." His hand hovered another moment giving her a chance to rethink her actions. He smirked as she hesitantly stepped out and allowed him to lightly kiss the back of her hand.

"I am Rikku, sir," She supplied meekly before discreetly pulling her hand behind her back and wiping his kiss from her skin.

Maester Seymour glanced around at each of his guards giving them all a small nod. Jecht observed the action, but as he did not know what it was for, was unable to say anything about it. "It was a pleasure to meet the two of you. You need to rejoin your summoner and join me in the Maester box. I have need to repay the party that saved Kilika from danger."

"Oh, that's okay. You don't need to do that sir," Jecht dismissed him eager to get back to the game.

Attempting not to appear put off, Seymour persisted. "But I insist." He replied with a sneaky grin.. "I'm sure the young lady here would love to see the game from a higher vantage point." One of his blue tinted brows rose slightly in her direction.

Suppressing the urge to groan, Rikku smiled weakly. "Sure, if we are able to locate our summoner before the game is over, we will do that."

"Splendid! I look forward to our meeting again soon," Seymour carefully placed one hand on each side of his body, front and back, and bowed to her. As he stood he leaned over and whispered to one of his guards. The guado nodded in agreement, but followed his Master back down from where they came from.

Jecht waited until he was sure they were gone before huffing in agitation. "That guy isn't right in the head." Rikku said nothing, but now her mood was ruined. She couldn't even enjoy the game anymore. Jecht saw how much meeting the Grand Maester upset her, so he attempted to lift her spirits a little. Tried being the operative word here. "Now don't get so down! I know you were wishing you could be watching me down there," he ignored her look of disbelief as he went on, "But you'll get your chance someday. Just you watch!"

"Yeah, watch you get creamed by one of those balls." She muttered before leaving the same direction Seymour did. Searching for her summoner and friend was next on her mind, that is until a hand reached out and covered her mouth preventing her from screaming.

* * *

"Isn't that game over yet?" Auron asked for the third time in as many minutes. He was deeply annoyed at being delayed. "We should never have allowed them to walk away."

"Auron, relax," Braska tried to appease him. "There is nothing to get worked up about. If watching the game will help Rikku, then I think it will be good for her." He smiled as he walked over to the railing that overlooked the city of Luca. Behind him was the Mi'ihen Highroad. His smile faded as he watched Jecht running up toward them, but with a look of panic on his face.

"Braska! Auron!" People moved out of his way quickly as he ran by. It was either that or risk being trampled by the tanned man.

Auron greeted him at the top of the steps and waited patiently for Jecht to reach them. "What is all the shouting about?" He questioned as soon as Jecht was close enough.

Panting for air, Jecht answered between breaths. "It's Rikku. I've lost her!"

Auron spun around to look at his summoner. He knew this was truly bad at the look of horror in Braska's expression. His eyes appeared as if they were about to fall out they were open so wide. His jaw hung slack before he composed himself and took a deep breath. "Before we jump to any conclusions, Jecht, did anything happen before you lost her?"

"That Seymour met us in the stands. He invited us to watch the game with him in the Maester box, and we partially agreed if we found you in time. She left shortly after he did, and I turned to follow not ten seconds later. By the time I got to the main stadium she was gone!"

"Is it possible that she just went shopping?" Auron asked. He didn't believe she would do that, but it was a thought, even a highly doubtful one.

"Ten seconds, Auron? Rikku may be fast, but not that fast!" Jecht rebutted.

"Alright, let's suppose that Rikku is shopping. As far fetched as it sounds," Braska added after seeing the looks he was given. "Why don't we check the shops first. Just in case, I think it would be safer to stay together. We don't need to add to our list of missing guardians." Taking the lead, Braska descended down the stairs in search of Rikku.

They had been looking for near to an hour when a little girl no older then seven walked up to them. "Are you a summoner party?" She asked as her blue eyes sparkled with hope.

Braska kneeled so that he was on her level. "Why yes we are. My name is Braska. These are two of my guardians, Jecht and Auron."

The girl clapped in joy before handing a note to the summoner and running off. Braska glanced behind him and saw Auron shrug in confusion before turning back to the note left in his hand. He stood as he brushed dirt from his robes. "I must say that was rather odd. Unless..." He glanced to the paper in his hand. With a nod at the two he slowly opened it and read it before passing the note over to Auron. "This is not good."

* * *

"What do you want from me? Look I told you everything I know! Let me out of here!" The young high pitched voice shouted over and over again hoping that she could become annoying enough they wouldn't have a choice but to release her. So far her plan wasn't working so well.

"Just hush. The master will be here soon and he will explain everything," The guard told her before turning away once more.

Rikku slid to the floor of the cage she was being held in. She pulled her knees up close to her chest before hiding her face in them. So far not a single plan to escape had worked. She had been knocked out in Luca and woke up here, in this cage. All her belongings, save for the clothes on her back, had been taken away from her. A draft rose from below her making her shudder.

That chill was no where as severe as the next one she got.

"Hello again, Miss Rikku."

Yeah, the one caused by hearing that voice again.


	7. Revenge is a dish best served cold

**Hopefully a little longer then last time. But maybe not. I really did try! But on a lighter note, there is a lot of excitement happening.**

"So, once _again_ you are a guardian. Shame you can't even protect yourself."

Rikku would have gasped at Seymour's first statement if he hadn't been so quick to insult her next. Right now he was pacing back and forth in front of the cage he had been so nice to provide her with. His long robes swished silently as he moved reminding Rikku of her summoner that if he was smart would have moved on without her.

She knew that kidnapping her had to be wrong on some level, but how does one prove it was done when they were the one currently kidnapped. "So what do you want with me? Since I'm obviously so weak, what use could I possibly be?" She gripped the bars in front of her as she taunted him through them. She was scared half to death, but her anger at him overrode those feelings.

Seymour chuckled as he looked her up and down once in assessment. "My dear sweet Al Bhed child. Hasn't your summoner told you who you are?" A retort died on her tongue earning another laugh from her abductor. "As I have thought. Do you want to know the truth?"

Swallowing hard, Rikku nodded. It wasn't that she expected him to truly tell her anything, but if he did know something, then maybe he would spill. Besides, she was dieing to know what he meant by 'again'.

* * *

Auron was worried. He never worried, and the fact that he was now spoke volumes. It was the little things Braska noted that stood out. The way his hand would hover to the hilt of his sword at the smallest sound. The way his eyes darted around searching for any sign of attack. Even the slight twitch in his right eye that most would not have noticed. There was a fear there for Rikku's safety. Of course they were all concerned, but Auron most of all.

"We will find her, don't worry," Braska spoke up trying to ease the younger man's mind. Auron growled softly in response.

Jecht looked to his side where Auron was standing before putting more space between them. They all knew perfectly well what Auron was capable of doing when he got angry. He also knew this was not a part of Braska's plan for the journey. For the life of him though, he didn't know what could have gone wrong. As if a fire had been lit under him, it came to mind.

Moving closer to Braska, Jecht whispered so only the man in question could hear. "Hey, do you think Seymour found out?"

"It would appear so. Although, if we play our cards right, we may be able to use this to our advantage." The wheels in Braska's mind began to spin abnormally fast. He may not know what Seymour was up to yet, but if they could get to Rikku quickly enough they could fix whatever damage he may cause...

"Lord Braska?" Auron spoke up for the first time since reading the letter pulling the summoner from his thoughts. "When was it we were supposed to meet?"

Taking a deep breath, Braska looked to the sky. "I would say about five minutes ago. The ship should be here to get us."

'Here' was the number three dock in Luca. The letter they had been given told them to be there by the time the sun set. It had just sank below the horizon, but there was still no ship in sight.

"He's not coming," Auron snarled just before one was spotted coming around from the number four dock direction. "I stand corrected." He mumbled after that. His eye twitched once more, this time in anger.

The three men watched as the duel decked ship pulled in close enough to the dock so that a plank could be stretched over for them to board from. The glanced to one another before all nodding as one. If they were going to go, it might as well be together. That way should the unexpected happen, they would see it through together.

* * *

"Your friends have arrived," Seymour informed his captive. Rikku was out of that cage, but that did not stop him from tying her hands behind her back. They stood in a cabin that was just above the captains helm. A single window overlooked the bow of the ship, which was where Seymour stood now. He stared down at the deck below with a sly grin on his face.

Rikku tried to keep an eye on him, but it was so boring, he wasn't doing anything besides staring out the window. Instead her attention was focused on a tan burlap bag that lay on the floor near his feet. Inside were all her things; her spheres and armor. It frustrated her to no end not being able to get close enough to it and escape.

Seymour was speaking again, but she missed what he had said. He laughed at her when he noticed that she was staring at the bag on the floor. Pale lips pulled back into a smirk as he bent over to retrieve the item in question. "You want this, don't you? You don't have to say anything, I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes, how they burn with hatred for me right now." He glided away from the window and closer to where she stood, a guado guard held onto her arm to prevent thoughts of running. "You can say it, go on. Tell me how you hate me." He told her in a whisper, his heated breath burning the flesh of her ear as he leaned in.

Rikku bit the inside of her cheek to keep from answering. She closed her swirled eyes to keep him from being able to seemingly read her thoughts. She had to suppress a shiver of fear of what this man could do to her.

A knock at the door interrupted whatever else he may have wanted to say. Standing tall, Seymour shouted out the command for the individual to enter. He stayed close enough to Rikku that she could still feel his body heat as it touched the bare skin of her torso. She wished she had thought to wear more then just the bikini top she had on.

"Everything is in place sir. Shall we proceed?" Rikku opened one eye to see an older guado, years bending him over in the middle. She almost felt sorry for the man, until he seemed a little too pleased to be working for scum such as the Grand Maester in front of her.

"Yes, let's begin. We shall see how well our guests can fight. The extractor will devour every thought they have remaining after it is finished with them."

Rikku gasped at such a cold tone Seymour seemed to possess when talking about her friends. The hand wrapped around her arm tightened as her body tensed without her thinking about it. The older guado left the room, but did not close the door behind him as he went out.

"Finish tying her and make sure to gag her as well. The next step is about to begin." Seymour ordered as he loosely held the burlap bag in one clawed hand.

* * *

"It's too quiet, I don't like this." Auron whispered as they explored the large boat.

Jecht nodded in agreement before looking back to where they had just come from. "Hey guys? Is it just me, or have we moved away from the docks?"

"I suspected as much," Braska replied as he gripped his staff tightly in his hands. "The rocking of the deck was too much to be docked. Right now we are playing by his rules. We must be on our highest guard." The summoner warned them as he took to the front.

They had just reached the stern of the ship when a voice sounded from behind them. They spun in time to narrowly miss being thrown off into the sea. A machina, one like nothing they had ever seen before, dropped from above thunder cracking as it did so. It whirled and whined as its machina legs attempted to walk it closer to where its prey stood in shock. The machina must have stood over twelve feet in height as it towered over even the tallest of the three. A thick hook hung from the top of it swaying freely.

Auron was the first to break free from the spell and charged in sword swinging for whatever weapon it had equipped. He gave a satisfied smirk as the sound of metal on metal echoed over the water. It fell seconds later as the machina raised one 'arm' and threw him back onto the wood of the deck. It dazed him, but he was still conscious.

Jecht threw a potion at him before he too ran in to try his weapon against the thing. His heavy sword created a dent in the metal, but that was about all it did. He was repaid in much of the same way as Auron was. "Just how are we supposed to beat that thing?"

"It seems to be filled with electric currents. Perhaps if I cast a water spell at it, we can defeat it." Braska answered as he concentrated on his mana stocks. One arm stretched out in front of him as the spell was cast. The machina shook for a moment before moving in closer and a center panel began to open.

"I think you just made it angry." Jecht weakly joked as he stepped back to put more room between them.

"It's a machine, it doesn't have feelings." Auron replied as he too stepped back. "Lord Braska, you still have enough mana for another water spell? It seemed..." His observation died on his lips as the front panel of the machina opened far enough for them to see inside. Rikku was inside trapped behind some clear pane staring at them with fear filled eyes. Her mouth was gaged and she was tied in place by thick ropes that wrapped around her body several times. Anger overtook all sense of rational thought Auron may have had left. Knowing that his first attack had done nothing, he still ran in slashing at the machine in the attempt to break it down and free his fellow guardian.

"Auron, stop! You're just going to make it worse!" Braska attempted to warn, but it fell on deaf ears.

"On the contrary, please continue. It allows my extractor to learn more about you." Seymour snaked up behind the party effectively closing off any route of escape. Not that they planned to without Rikku.

"What is it you want? I am willing to listen and do what I can to fulfill whatever wish you may have," Braska turned and stepped closer to the Grand Maester as he lowered his staff in a sign of peace.

"I am a simple man. I only ask for one thing. Give me those two." Seymour pointed in the direction of Auron and Rikku.

Braska's face hardened at the term set, "I'm afraid I can't do that. They are dear friends to me, I can't just give them over. You will have to think of something else."

The noise of battle faded as Seymour smiled. He then pursed his lips in thought. "I was afraid you would say that. In that case, I had a little gift prepared." He looked up and nodded his head before gliding away.

Jecht dashed to go after him, but was stopped by Auron's shout of Rikku's name. He stopped suddenly and watched in awe filled dread as the hook that had been hanging from the top of the machina began to move. It lowered and reached inside itself and came back with Rikku dangling from the end. It then turned and held her out over the sea. Her legs kicked and struggled, but it did no good.

All three men gasped at what this would mean. If Rikku were to be dropped, she would be unable to save herself. The ropes that bound her would keep her from being able to swim to the surface. Braska wasted no time in casting an ice spell that he hoped would freeze the machina and thus preventing his guardian's fall. As soon as the magic hit, unlike before it dissipated on impact. An anti-magic shield must have been erected at some point when they had not been paying attention.

Their worse fear came true as the enemy rumbled in protest and released the hook... and Rikku.

"Jecht!" Braska shouted for his swimmer, but Auron moved faster. Without a second thought, he dived over the edge of the ship and into the dark water below.

* * *

Seymour watched it all happen from another smaller craft that was heading back to Luca. In his hand he held a small devise. It had only a single button, but that was all it needed. He waited until his craft was far enough away before pressing the button. He was rewarded by an explosion that sent shock waves strong enough to attempt to topple his boat had his pilot not been so experienced.

He laughed once more at the party's expense. Revenge was always so very sweet.


	8. Seperation

**Since I waited so long to update the last chapter, here you go. I know a few are still scratching their heads and wondering what is going through my scatterbrained mind, but I do. And that's all that matters. You'll see what I mean at about chapter twelve I think it is? I still have to tweak a few things in the chapters before that, but they are coming along nicely. In the meantime, enjoy this! Gin~**

**

* * *

**

He floated along for what seemed like an eternity, but probably was only about a day or so. There was nothing around him but water, water, and the girl under his arm. He had almost lost her once when the explosion sent waves towering on top of them. He knew two of his other friends were caught in that explosion and it tore his heart into shreds.

The worst part about it was the fact he wasn't even able to shed a single tear for them. So instead he focused on making sure he survived with Rikku. She was unconscious now, but at least she was breathing normally. That was a good sign. The ropes around her had been removed almost immediately, so her arms unconsciously wrapped around him. It was as if her body knew to hold onto him even if her psyche did not.

His thoughts swam wildly through his mind, but always coming back to the form under his arm. She appeared so peaceful with her eyes closed and head leaning against his chest. The stars and moon gave just enough light for him to see by. For a moment he wished for the same sort of tranquility Rikku seemed to have in abundance. Perhaps one day...

He stared out over the horizon one more time in search of land. The sun should be rising soon giving more light to see by. He looked around and found one direction that seemed darker then all the others. He supposed it must be land, but until he could tell for sure, Auron was not going to waste energy in swimming for it just yet. It wasn't that he was a bad swimmer, he just wasn't a very good one. Not like Jecht.

The sun was rising faster now confirming that the dark place he saw truly was land. Holding tight to the girl under his arm, Auron used his other arm to pull them along. He set a steady pace so as not to wear himself out and risk drowning them both. The shore was getting closer with each stroke until there was sand under his booted feet. He dragged them up the beach before fatigue hit and Auron himself succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"Fryd ec drec?" A man in goggles asked as he happened to be traveling along the shore. _(What is this?)_

Another man, also in goggles joined him in inspecting what was found. He bent close to the two figures before standing tall once more, "Ehvuns dra Kujanhun. Cra femm fyhd du ghuf ypuid drec nekrd yfyo." He watched as the first man nodded before running over the sands and to a waiting skimmer. Meanwhile he had to find a way to transport these two back to Home. _(Inform the Governor. She will want to know about this right away.)

* * *

_

A blond haired woman ran down the corridors in the direction of the sick bay. Her guards attempted to keep up with her, but she was just too fast for them. She had just received word of two people found along the coast of her island. That didn't trouble her exactly, but the description of the female sent chills down her spine.

A shout as she ran by made her slow down, "Cecdan, fryd ryc rybbahat? Fryd ec dra rinno?" Another woman of about the same age perhaps a year or two younger easily caught up with the running woman. _(Sister, what has happened? What is the hurry?)_

"We have guests," The Governor replied in Spiren. It was a subtle hint not to let the newcomers know that they were in Al Bhed territory. The other woman who had addressed the Governor so personally knew what this meant.

"Do we know who they are?"

"Not yet. They were unconscious when brought in. I'm going down now to see them."

The second woman stopped in anxiety. "Sister, you can't! What if something dreadful were to happen to you? What would the people do?"

The Governor stopped as well and walked back to where her sister stood, blood seemingly drained from her face. "Mena, you worry too much. I do not feel as if we have anything to fear from this couple. I believe the people will be fine."

"Oad oui lruuca du cbayg Spiran ynuiht dras." Mena pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest in challenge to the older woman. _(Yet you choose to speak Spiran around them.)_

The Governor glared before turning on her heel and continuing on her way heedless of whatever dangers may be lurking for her. She was the leader of these secluded people. It was only fitting if she should be the one to find out more about who had intruded upon her land. Deep down she knew nothing would happen though.

She had reached the door of the sick bay, her guards directly behind her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors. Inside the room lay two people on two separate beds. Machina had been hooked up to them making sure that all vitals were fine. The female was still out, but the male turned his head and stared at her as she approached.

"Kujanhun Zonnya, Ed caasc fa fana tacdehat du saad uhla ykyeh," _(Governor Zonnya, It seems we were destined to meet once again.)_

Zonnya stared at the man in black with a scowl on her face. It softened somewhat as she glanced over at the young woman before going strict once more. "Alert me when she wakes up," She ordered before storming off.

"Zonnya, wait. Allow me to explain," Auron pleaded quickly before she was gone.

She paused but did not turn. "Make it quick," She snapped.

* * *

**Somewhere near the Djose Shore**

It was thanks to Jecht's suggestion that the two men were able to pull themselves onto solid ground. Braska had felt the deck of the boat shaking just before the explosion happened. The machina they had been fighting stopped working as soon as its controller abandoned ship. It had seemed solid enough so Jecht suggested they hide inside the same place Rikku was held in order to escape destruction. The controls were simple enough for Braska to pilot the thing closer to shore. At the time he just didn't know what particular shore he was heading toward.

"How you holding up there, Braska?" Jecht was standing on the beach in front of him one arm held out to help the summoner to his feet.

"I'll be fine in a moment. Just need to rest a bit. That sure was a close one, wouldn't you say?" He laughed lightly now that he was able to look back on the event.

"A little too close if you ask me," Jecht put his hand back to his side before flopping down in the sand next to Braska. "I'm worried about the kid though. Who knows what Seymour filled her head with." He pulled one knee up before laying an arm on top. "You think they made it?"

"I would think so. Auron may not be a great swimmer, but he knows how to pace himself. Once we get cleaned up and into some dry clothing, we can begin searching. I'm sure someone has seen them." Braska took one more glance over the sea, this wasn't exactly the adventure he was searching for. He took Rikku on as a guardian to help her, he was pretty sure this was not considered helping.

Jecht was already on his feet and looking around. His face brightened as he looked north. "Hey! I know where we are! If we get going now, we should be able to reach the temple by night fall."

"You picked up the layout of Spira pretty fast. Not bad." Braska complemented as he rose.

"What did ya expect? I'm Jecht, I can do anything." The man from Zanarkand pointed his thumb to his chest as he held his head high. "Now are we going or what?"

"Lead the way."

They made their way down the dirt road fighting fiends they knew they could defeat without too much trouble. Without having the third or forth fighter, it made the battles awkward at first until they got a pattern perfected. They had almost reached the temple as the sun went down for the day. The clothing they wore was almost dry, but cooler night air also meant that anything wet could cause potential problems.

"We will press on. It can't be that far off now. Besides, I would rather sleep in a nice soft bed then this rocky ground any night."

Jecht laughed, but he agreed. Holding his sword tighter in his fist, he took another slash at a fiend that was flying closer before it had a chance to act first.

As soon as they reached the temple of Djose, Braska began to explain who they were and questioned if anyone had heard about a man and young woman that may have washed along any shores nearby. When all they received were sad shrugs, the two men laid down for the night with orders to be woken if they heard anything at all.

* * *

"Caht sah eh ymm tenaldeuhc. E fyhd Lord Braska pnuikrd du sa yc cuuh yc ra ec vuiht." A chorus of affirmatives in Al Bhed were replied before men scattered in all directions. Zonnya turned to her guest when it was only the two of them left. "Tell me what happened." _(Send men in all directions. I want Lord Braska brought to me as soon as he is found.)_

Auron began at the beginning. He told the Al Bhed leader how Rikku came to become a guardian to Lord Braska and all the events that lead up to their arrival in Bikanel. Zonnya made a few disapproving faces once in a while during his tale, but said nothing. After he was done speaking, Auron sipped at the wine he was given waiting for her response.

"And does Rikku know about any of this? Does she know why Braska invited her?" There was an undertone of anger in her voice, but she did well to keep it under control.

"No, and I believe he wants to keep it that way. At least for the time being. There is only one problem," He trailed off unsure if maybe he may have said too much.

A blond brow from the woman across from him made him grimace. Yeah, he had said too much. "You had best hope, not only for your sake, but for hers as well that my people find Braska. I have many questions I wish to ask him." Her words were clipped as she withheld deep rooted anger.

"I'm sure you do." Taking the final bit of his wine, Auron set the goblet aside and stood. "If you will excuse me. I wish to check on Rikku's condition now. She will be frightened when she wakes. She will need a familiar face nearby."

Zonnya watched him go as she sadly shook her head. Granted she was thankful that he saved Rikku, it was rare when Al Bhed were saved. But something about the whole situation bothered her. Before she had a chance to really think on it the door burst open and two men rushed in. They began speaking rapidly telling her how the Summoner Braska had been seen heading in the direction of Djose. She ordered them to retrieve him right away. If she was fortunate, he would be in front of her within a few short hours.

* * *

It was the very early hours of the morning when Braska was awakened by panicked shouting outside his room. He opened his eyes to see Jecht already up and standing guard in front of the door. His face was stern giving Braska the impression that whatever was going on outside the room meant trouble. Perhaps this was a sign Sin was nearby, but there were no shouts of fear to back up that reason.

Making sure that his guardian knew he was awake least he be on the receiving end of the weapon, Braska stood and quickly changed. His staff stood ready in the corner just waiting to be used. As the duo waited it became louder and louder before the door was thrown open and men in masks entered.

Jecht was prepared for a fight, his body itching to be used since it stood so tense until this moment. It took a gentle hand on his arm from Braska to calm him down.

"It is okay. I do not believe they mean us harm," he whispered before switching into Al Bhed and questioning the intruders. Instead of getting the reply he expected, their weapons were yanked from their hands and they were led outside the temple and down the road to a waiting vessel. Temple priests watched in fear as the summoner was led away.

Braska stayed calm and advised Jecht to do the same. These men were not sent by Seymour, but he could not understand why he was being treated so roughly. He had thought he was in good relations with the Al Bhed.

The travel across the sea was uneventful, and he and Jecht were allowed to roam free.

"So what is it you think they want with us?" Jecht asked as soon as they were alone.

Braska shook his head, "I can honestly say I haven't a clue. This is uncommon treatment from them. Look," He pointed out to the direction in front of them. "We have almost arrived at Bikanel. We should get some answers soon."

After the ship landed, Braska was escorted inside the huge housing compound. Jecht was taken elsewhere although not without a fight. He may not have had a weapon, but his fists hurt just as much. After the first man went down, they were forced to use restraints on the tanned blitzer. Being separated from his charge did not bode well to him.

Frustrated and knowing he had no other option, Jecht let them lead him inside. He made sure to take great care in memorizing the layout should he need to know it later. He was taken down a flight of stairs before coming to a stop in front of what seemed like a random door. One of his escorts entered a code on a keypad and the door slid open. His hands were freed and he was shoved inside where he met the floor in a heap of legs and arms.

"Ugh, why did they have to be so rough? What did I ever do to them?" He asked the door as if it would answer. He jumped a bit when it actually replied.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Jecht turned and saw Auron standing over him with Rikku sitting at a table behind him. Rikku held one hand in front of her mouth hiding the giggles that were no doubt pouring forth. Jecht's face brightened immediately as he leaped to his feet and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Hey, you're alright!"

"I won't be if you don't let me go," Auron wheezed as all the air in his lungs was being forced out.

Jecht released him with a muted apology as Auron sucked in much needed oxygen. Rikku stood from her chair and hugged Jecht as if to affirm he was really there.

"Where's Lord Braska? Is he here too? I want to see him." She stood back and looked up at the taller man hope sparkling within her swirled eyes.

Jecht had enough shame to appear embarrassed. He brought one hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. "We sorta got separated once we got here. I'm not sure where he is, kid."

"I think I do." Auron supplied now that he could breath again. "We better hurry up and go see Zonnya."

"'Zonnya'? Who's that, Auron?" Rikku questioned. Even though they had been in the same room for about two hours now, this was the first he mentioned the name.

"Anyway," Jecht added. "Besides, aren't we locked in here?"

"Only if you're a fool." Auron replied under his breath as punched a few numbers on a pad near the door. It opened without problem and he turned as if to ask if they were coming or not. Rikku hurried to follow as Jecht muttered something about being a showoff.

* * *

Braska waited patiently for when he would be taken to the Governor. He had known she could be impulsive at times, but there was more to this than that. He wondered if perhaps she had found out about Rikku. That would certainly explain a few things. His door opened and two men entered. He nodded once at them to let them know that he did not intend to run. He calmly walked between them as they took him up the three flights of stairs before stopping in front of an extravagantly decorated door.

"I suppose I enter alone then?" He questioned only receiving a nod in answer before they walked away. Taking a deep breath he grabbed hold of the handle and let himself through. As soon as he did so a pain in his face made him hit the floor of the hall he just came from.


	9. Black eyes and sand

**Nothing to say here, just a disclaimer that says Gin no own, you no sue**

They arrived just in time to see black and red fabric go flying backwards and land on the plush carpeting. Rikku gasped as she ran to see what damage had been caused. Auron only scoffed as he expected something like that to happen.

"Lord Braska, are you alright?" Rikku asked as she wrapped an arm over his shoulder and tried to see his face.

"I'm alright. I'm afraid I deserved that one though," he laughed dryly before allowing Rikku to help him to his feet. As he looked up a woman with long blond hair stood over him arms crossed over her chest. "Evening, Zonnya. Long time no see."

The woman in question made a humph sound before turning on her heel and reentering the room. She left the door open indicating they were to follow.

"Rikku, be a dear for me and find some ice for my eye. I have a feeling it is about to begin swelling here shortly." One hand was used to cover the part as he tried to take the first step with limited sight.

"Why don't you just use your magic on it? It would be faster." She asked still refusing to let him go just yet.

Auron picked up on what the summoner was implying and added his own suggestion. "I'll go with you, Rikku. The ice will help soothe it more then magic will. Besides too much reliance on magic will cause the body to reject it eventually."

Rikku glanced at him in doubt before releasing Braska. "If you say so. But don't go poking at it until we come back!" She warned as she left with Auron.

Braska chuckled before entering the room. Zonnya sat behind an oak desk hands steepled in front of her face in an aggravated manner. He sobered up right away. "Forgive me. I know you are angry with what I have done. But it was a necessary evil."

Jecht stayed quiet for the moment happy that he wasn't the one in trouble for once. Zonnya stood from her seat and pointed one finger at Braska. "Angry? Angry? Do you even know why I am angry? No, not angry. Furious!"

* * *

"Auron, what is going on around here? Why am I being treated almost like royalty and Lord Braska is getting punched in the face?" Rikku had just added the last of the ice they would need into a bag and closed it up tightly as Auron grabbed a towel to wrap it into.

Auron sighed as he knew it was not his place to answer those questions. "What did Seymour tell you while he was holding you captive?"

"Hey! Don't change the subject!" The bag of ice was dropped as she used one finger and pointed it at Auron.

He winced at how high her pitch went before explaining, "Rikku, sit down. The Grand Maester does not approve of us. He will do all he can to discourage our party from traveling."

"But why? I don't get it. Aren't summoners the hope of Spira or something? Lord Braska explained it to me back on Besaid." Her hands waved wildly in front of her as she attempted to understand why it was them being hindered by the powerful man.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?" She glared at him with such fury that Auron was forced to turn away or risk ruining everything. "You saved my life out there in the ocean, yet you won't tell me what's going on. Why won't you tell me anything? I'm not a child, I can handle the truth."

Her words stung, but he had to ignore them for now. He could not allow her to see just how close he was to spilling the whole plan out. It was Braska's place to do so, not his. His clenched his fists at his sides to keep his emotions in check. At the sound of scraping he turned to see Rikku standing up and shaking her head in disappointment.

"I thought you could trust me, Auron. But it seems I'm not worthy of that am I? Fine, I can take a hint." She picked up the bag of ice that was supposed to be for Braska and shoved it at his chest before stomping out.

* * *

"I must continue to travel. If my goal is to succeed, I will need Rikku to accompany me." Braska was still talking with Zonnya, but she was hesitant to let Rikku go. She felt that the young woman should stay where they were, that she should be around other Al Bhed like herself.

Another blond, this one with short hair entered the office. She smiled shyly at Braska before stepping closer to Zonnya. "Cecdan, E ghuf oui fyhd ran du cdyo, pid ra ryc y secceuh. E drehg E ghuf fryd Braska ec dnoehk du tu." At Zonnya's harsh look, Mena blushed before explaining in a much more quiet voice. "E raynt ed ymm vnus uidceta dra tuun." _(Sister, I know you want her to stay, but he has a mission. I think I know what Braska is trying to do./ I heard it all from outside the door) _

Zonnya stood before pacing around the room in silent meditation. She tapped her chin several times as she glanced to each person in the office with her. Mena looked to her with hope; Jecht seemed intrigued; while Braska, eye still sore and swollen, appeared calm and confident.

She sighed. "Alright, but on one condition."

"Whatever it is, I will do it," Braska assured her.

"You must stay here with me for the next week. After that you are free to travel as you must. I want her to have a chance to be around others of her tribe before you go on."

"It will be done as you have said." Braska and Zonnya shook hands to secure the deal. Mena smiled at him before biting her bottom lip with excitement. Even Jecht whooped in joy. It all came to a crashing halt when Auron entered.

"I lost Rikku." Without realizing it, he used the very same words Jecht had used in Luca.

* * *

Just when she was starting to think he may have given one whit of care about her, Auron had to go and act like he did. What made it worse was the fact the she thought she may have been developing feelings for the fellow guardian. What a fool she was! Right now Rikku was running over the hot white sands as fast as her thin legs would carry her. She planned on going back eventually. No matter how frustrated Auron made her, Rikku had a duty to Lord Braska and she was bound and determined to uphold that duty.

Weeping bitter tears, she fell on top of the sand dune she happened to be on. It overlooked the machina city below. The sun was nearing its zenith in the sky above casting down bright orange light below. It almost made the city appear as if it were on fire. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt she had seen this before. As if she had stood on this hill and overlooked this exact scenery.

But that was impossible! If there had been a fire there, than the city would not be standing in front of her now. Yet the memory was there, hidden deep inside as if it was suppressed for some unknown reason. It was almost like that first night in Besaid all over again. Those dreams haunted her, but at the time she thought that maybe that was all they were, dreams. Now she wasn't so sure. The memories were there, yearning to break free.

Wiping the tears from her eyes with the palms of her hands, Rikku pulled herself up. Scores of men were leaving the city now as if they had a mission to complete. It was enough of a change to bring her out of the depression she was about to fall into. The people broke into ranks of five each all moving in different directions. Perhaps they were searching for her, but she wasn't going to hold her breath on that one. Rikku knew she was just a common girl, no one would dare go through that much trouble for her.

Looking down one more time, she shook her head before turning and heading down the opposite side of the dune. It didn't take long for one of those groups to catch up with her. They surrounded her and spoke in rapid Al Bhed asking if her name was Rikku or not. When she confirmed who she was, the one that seemed to be the leader of this group pulled a radio from his hip and contacted others.

They escorted her back to the complex taking out fiends as they went. When they arrived she was brought to the same room that Braska had sent her away from earlier when he told her to get him some ice. Now she was actually going to go inside.

To say she was anything less then nervous would be a lie. One of the many thoughts that ran through her mind was wondering if she had done something wrong by running. It wasn't as if she didn't plan to return, but they perhaps did not know that.

Braska greeted her as soon as she entered. His presence was like a calming effect to her tortured soul. "They found you! Glad to know the desert fiends didn't get to you first. Rikku, I would like you to meet someone." Rikku stared at him and noticed that while the swelling of his eye went down, it still sported a nice size bruise around it. He shrugged at her as if to say it wasn't a big deal Wrapping an arm over her shoulder he led her over to a desk, "This is Zonnya. She is," he hesitated for only a second as if he really wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Continuing he added, "The leader of the Al Bhed tribe."

Rikku stared at the woman with awe. She didn't look like much, but her body language spoke a great deal. She stood with shoulders back and head held high. One hand was held out waiting for Rikku to shake. As she did so, it seemed like the leader was holding back tears. Of joy or sorrow, Rikku couldn't be sure, but it would have been rude to ask. Instead she had another question. "Is she the one who hit you when we arrived?"

That was enough to break the tension of the room and sent all inside into a fit of laughter. All except one Rikku noted as she glanced around. Auron was staring at her, but he quickly looked away as soon as their eyes met.

* * *

For the next week, Rikku never had the chance to talk with Auron even though she wanted to desperately. The most she saw of him was a passing in the halls. She was always being ushered from one place to the next so much that nights left her no energy for anything but sleep. Zonnya had so much planned for her, but it was never revealed why. Rikku went along with it and made up stories in her mind as to why the leader would be interested in someone such as herself.

Talk of Sin nearby was heavy, but it never made an appearance while they stayed on the secluded island. It was both a relief and a concern. While they were safe themselves, it was a wonder what Sin was doing elsewhere. Reports came in telling of sightings near Macalania, but no major damage done. Other groups were taking care to drive it away from heavily populated areas.

Rikku worried at first when her summoner would disappear all the time, but a conversation with Jecht cleared a few things up. She found out that Braska and this tribe had a history together. It was hinted that because of knowing these Al Bhed was what caused him to become a summoner. No one would explain the details to her, so she was forced to let the subject drop. He did always return at night (or sometimes early morning), and normally with a content smile on his face.

On the last day of their visit, Governor Zonnya waited for them outside. She held a box under one arm. The sun was hidden behind clouds for now making the desert cooler. Crowds of Al Bhed stood behind her waiting for the summoner group to exit the Home. It almost seemed as if the whole city was standing in wait!

As soon as they did, loud clapping could be heard sending support for the party. Jecht enjoyed every moment of it, while Braska simply waved in thanks. Rikku glanced over at Auron, he was staring out over the sands as if expecting some sort of intrusion.

Zonnya stepped closer to them bringing the Al Bhed to silence. "Summoner, I speak for all who are here now, we thank you for what you have done and will do for us. Your journey will become harder from henceforth, but do not give up. What you will experience from now can only make you stronger. Hold fast to the friendship you have gained and do not lose sight of it. You will need it for the days ahead. I have provided you with a ship that can take you back to the main land. Go now, go and finish your quest. May thoughts of loved ones support you through the trials ahead."

Cheers went up after her speech was done, but Rikku thought she could see traces of tears in the leader's eyes. It was confirmed as Zonnya passed by them shoving the box into Rikku's hands. Rikku watched her hide back inside, sorrow filling her heart for the woman she barely knew.

"Well then. Shall we be off?" Braska asked as he took the first of many steps closer to the end destination.

It was a short trip to where the boat waited for them. Once they were all set for the journey over the sea Braska filled his guardians in on what had been happening.

"Zonnya, Mena and myself have gone over many things during the last week. It seems our friend the Grand Maester has been spreading a few stories about us. He wants to make us appear dead, but the Al Bhed spies tell a different story. The people doubt his words unless they have evidence to the contrary. So far, the only support of his story are the belongings he took from Rikku."

Rikku blushed and tried to hide at the mention of her name. Jecht saw her and leaned over to comfort, "Hey, don't get so down. It's not like it's your fault. Besides, we'll get it back. I promise."

"Thanks, Jecht. That means a lot." She rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her arm. From above her, Jecht looked out over to his fellow guardian. He smirked in challenge as he waited for Auron to say something about the close contact he had with the young guardian.

Auron was leaning against the wall head down and arms crossed. He didn't look happy, but then again it was rare if he did. Being as his eyes were closed, it was hard to tell if he saw Jecht's smirk or not. His posture remained neutral to the whole incident.

Braska went on ignoring the issue for the time being. "We will be dropped off on the north bank of the Moonflow. That puts us very close to Bevelle territory, but it can't be helped. We will continue on from there counteracting his lies as best we can. Going up against a Maester will not be easy, but if we stick together I think we can do it." He glanced to each person in turn before nodding. "Jecht, that box Zonnya gave Rikku should include some new weapons and armor. Take her above deck and help her practice getting used to them." Jecht nodded in agreement before leading Rikku out. Auron attempted to do the same, but Braska called out his name before he was gone. "A word with you first? If you don't mind, Auron?"

With a heavy sigh, Auron closed the door.

* * *

"So what do you think Lord Braska's plan is?" Rikku questioned as she swung the claw type weapon she had been given.

Jecht leaped back to avoid the blow before shrugging, "Could be anything, kid. What I do know is that he wants to help you. You mean a lot to him even if he doesn't directly say it."

"But I don't get it. What's so special about me? All I did was show up with no memory of where I came from or who I am."

"That's what makes you special." Jecht assured her before swinging his sword at her legs making her fall back in response.

Rikku didn't move from the hard deck she was on, too surprised by what Jecht had told her. Did that mean Lord Braska felt something for her? Her seemed to care about helping her regain her memory more then he cared about his journey. He risked his own life to save hers. That wasn't how it was supposed to work, was it? The code of the guardian stated that she give her life for the summoner if need be.

Now she was even more confused then ever before. How was she supposed to act around these men? Maybe she was reading too much into all this. Lord Braska was so much older then she was, perhaps it was a father figure type of feeling being expressed. That helped ease her mind. It made sense. Auron was another matter altogether. She did begin to care for him, and he seemed to be concerned about her too. He jumped into the sea to save her risking his own life in the process.

But after the argument they had in the Al Bhed Home, things were different. It was time she put all thoughts of attraction aside and focused solely on her duty to the summoner. Hardening her resolve, Rikku stood up and once more faced off against Jecht.

Before she could even get off the first attack, Braska and Auron joined them on deck. The summoner called her sparring opponent away. Auron took his place in a silent proposal.

Checking to make sure her claw was still attached tightly, Rikku nodded at him.

"Let us see how your skills have improved," He said in challenge.

Rikku lost that match, but she learned something from it. Once he had pointed out her actions were slow because she was using emotion instead of skill to fight, she found out that Auron was right. Just like most things he seemed to know about. It took her a few tries, but she soon managed to keep her expression neutral as she attacked keeping it clear of whatever move she planned on using next.

* * *

The party traveled on getting closer and closer to Gagazet and then Zanarkand fighting battles that grew progressively harder forcing them to work more as a team then ever before. It was after a tough battle with Sin Spawn in the Calm Lands that Rikku began to notice more about her friends, as she could now truly call them.

Jecht was still a terrible cook, but his joy of life kept the party spirits raised. He loved to show off whatever new technique he learned during battles. He was the first to fall asleep at night having no worries to keep him awake. Each day was a new adventure that he rushed into with eagerness.

Lord Braska was the one that kept them all grounded. He faced the most problems, but dealt with them one at a time instead of all at once. He talked often with Rikku, going over all they had seen and experienced during this trip. He urged her often not to forget that what they had gone through together was what brought them to where they were now. He never brought up the past that seemed to have been erased from her mind, but focused on the here and now. Rikku enjoyed these talks as it gave her something to look forward to each evening.

Then there was Auron. He spoke very little to her, but never turned her down when she approached him. It confused her to no end. Many times he would say her name only to shake his head and walk away ending the conversation there. He was always the last to fall asleep at night, yet the first to be awake at dawn.

By the time they reached the foothills of Gagazet, Rikku had enough of it. She was going to confront him that night. She wasn't going to allow him to walk away. Her opportunity never came. Just as they were about to cross the last bridge, a familiar figure stood waiting for them.

"I must say, I do not understand how you managed to survive. However, I am deeply impressed by your resolve. The people reject you, yet you continue on." Seymour held a burlap bag up to where they could all see it clearly. Seymour shifted his attention away from Braska and his voice seemed to lower in pitch, "I know who you are and what they are trying to accomplish. Allow me to shatter your dreams and hopes of grandeur. Better I do it as your enemy then they do it as your friends."

Rikku licked her lips as his gaze concentrated on her. He held her belongings out taunting her to reach for them. She was debating and ready to do so when a red coat blocked Seymour from her view. She gasped as she stared up in shock. Auron's knuckles were turning white from the amount of force he was applying to the hilt of his sword.

"A pity," Seymour went on not seeming fazed in the least. His voice seemed to hold excitement at the battle that was bound to happen next. "Before we fight, allow me to ask one question. _Where do the dead go when they die?_"


	10. Battle with Seymour

**Because I feel so bad for keeping them in such suspense I have decided that I will dedicate this whole story to three people. Each of them have taken the time to review almost every chapter and deserve to be recognized for their time and thoughts. So always k-h, laugh-out-loud-27, and crystalfeathers, I give this to you. **

**I know it seems everything is looking odd and not making much sense, you will see why soon enough. And then once you figure it out, you will smack yourselves in the head for not seeing it sooner! lol**

(Oh and an extra fun note...HELP THE GREEN BUNNYS TOOK OVER MY SCREEN!)

**

* * *

**

It was Auron who struck the first blow of a battle that lasted well over an hour. Even with the combined strength of four well trained warriors, it took a lot to defeat Seymour. Just as they thought he might have been beaten, Seymour would shift and change into a stronger form then what they had just witnessed.

Braska threw protective and offensive spells out as fast as he could gather the mana to do so. Rikku supported him by using items she had collected along the way. Jecht and Auron chipped away at Seymour from a much closer range having to be restored often. Adrenaline ran high in the close range fighters. Rikku saw determination coursing through Auron's body. His emotions were driving him to hit harder, strike faster. She wanted to shout at him to warn him to remember what he had trained her. But she feared her shouting would only serve as a distraction. And that could be costly at this point of the battle.

Just when she had thrown her last bottle of potion to Jecht, Auron let out a roar of anger and brought his sword down hard. Seymour's gasp of shock evidenced this was the end. At least until his own anger caused him to lash out in one final desperate attack."If I shall pass on, you will be coming with me." He aimed a spell in a random direction, the one Rikku just happened to be.

She ducked and covered her head in an attempt to protect herself from the pain that was sure to come, but it never hit. All that occurred was a bright flash. As Seymour's form faded away into pyerflies and then nothing, Rikku looked up to see Auron standing tall in front of her. She reached one hand out and touched his back ever so tenderly.

"Auron?" She whispered in concern and fear. He turned his head just enough to see her before his eyes rolled back and he fell forward unconscious.

There was a loud clatter as Jecht dropped his sword in a vain attempt to catch his friend and comrade. He wasn't able to move swift enough to be there in time. Auron's body ended up hitting the stony ground and sending dust up in its wake. Braska dropped to his friend's side and rolled Auron over to see what damage had been done. From first appearances it didn't look like anything happened. As they began to remove the ex-monk's body armor, the truth was revealed.

A bruise was forming just under his ribs meaning at least one of them was broken or bruised. Braska was unable to tell without properly examining him, but Auron would have to be conscious for that.

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Rikku begged as she held tight to Auron's hand pleading mentally for him to come around. If only she had been stronger, then maybe he may not have jumped in front of her to save her.

"Not without rest first. My mana is drained, the best I might be able to call forth would be a weak cure spell. Unless you have an ether left in one of those pockets of yours." He added the second part on as he glanced at the Al Bhed's attire. She was dressed in her thief outfit since it was all she had left after Seymour kidnapped her.

Without releasing her grip, Rikku searched her belt and many pockets only to come up empty. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she felt responsible for Auron being in the predicament that he was in.

"Look, Rikku. This wasn't caused by you. Auron protected you because he wanted to. Don't blame yourself for his actions." Braska reached a hand out and wiped away her tears.

"But you don't understand! Auron just has to wake up, he has to! There's stuff I need to tell him!"

Jecht had separated himself from the trio and was busy inspecting around the place they had battled Seymour at. He could see the places where his and Auron's feet moved around the dusty ground. The ground was littered with charred spots where magic had been thrown after missing its intended target. He could hear Rikku's shouts from behind him, but he ignored them for the time being. Better leave the comforting thing to Braska. He was more suited to the job after all.

Finally he found the one thing he had been looking for. The Maester had taunted them with a bag of burlap. It must have been thrown aside during the scuffle, but otherwise seemed undamaged in the least. He picked it up and began walking back to where the others were. "Hey, Rikku, I-"

He was cut off before he could tell them what he found. "Tell me later, Jecht. Can you carry Auron? Lord Braska said that we are close enough to the Home of the Ronso. We can rest there until he recovers."

"Well sure, I guess so, but don't you-"

"I'm not in the mood. Let's just move on. I don't think I can handle staying here for much longer."

Hefting the injured man up, Jecht attached the sack to his hip for later.

* * *

The Ronso were more then happy to give respite and shelter the the summoner party. They showed where each member could rest until they were ready to move on. While Rikku was given her own room, she refused to leave Auron's side. The last words she had spoken to him had been in anger. She didn't want him to die with that being his last memory of her.

"I'm so sorry, Auron. If I had known this would happen, I would have never said it. I didn't mean it then, I was angry. Please, please just wake up." She held tightly to his hand too tired to even cry anymore.

"The Ronso say that he should recover soon. You should get some rest so that you can tell him those words when he awakens." Braska entered the room and stood next to her. He glanced at the warrior on the bed in pity. Once he himself was able to get some rest, he had cast every curing spell he knew until he needed to rest once more. Right now they were just playing a waiting game, and Auron was the prize.

"I can't leave him. How can I think about myself when he sacrificed his safety over mine? That should be me in his place." Taking a deep breath, Rikku stared at the man laying in front of her. "I think- I think I may just love him. I don't believe I would be this torn up if I didn't."

A hint of a smile crossed Braska's face, that was just one thing he wanted to hear from Rikku. He had pushed the two of them together from the very beginning. Making them work together or setting himself in situations with Rikku that would cause Auron to become jealous. It was sneaky and underhanded of him, but at least on one end it seemed to work.

"You sure it's not simply guilt?" It took all his restraint not to grin at her expense. "It's not as if you have a memory of what love is to compare it to." It was a low blow and he knew it. He just had to get her thinking about the past and what was there.

She clenched her eyes together tightly. She would never dare think about yelling at her summoner, but after that remark, it had to be said. Rikku opened her eyes once more and stood in order to be on more level playing ground as him. "Don't you dare tell me I don't know what love may be! I may be young compared to you, but I have seen a lot. I have seen my home destroyed, not once but twice! I have seen men die and fade away leaving grieving loved ones behind! I have seen-have seen..."

Knees buckling under her, Rikku dropped to the floor. She just did not have the energy to fight it anymore. As Braska consoled her, he helped her to her feet and led Rikku from the room. She needed rest, and he would make sure she got it. For now she seemed to be too dazed to take his words to heart. Her fatigue hitting her harder then they for the time being.

As they traveled down the hall, Jecht happened to be coming at them. He tried to say something, but was dismissed before he could utter a word. Seeing Rikku in the state she was in made him change his mind about saying a word after all. Instead he got another idea. Auron was just down the hall so he slipped into that particular room.

"Well I don't know what went on in here just now, but I got something for the kid. I tried giving it to her twice now, but I think I have a better idea anyway. When you wake up make sure she gets this." He dropped the sack on a nearby table. It landed with barely a sound. "You'll both know what it is when you see it. Just do me one favor, take care of the kids for me? I wish I could be there too, but well, you know. You're Auron, you always think of a way."

Having said what he wanted, Jecht slipped out of the room.

* * *

He had heard it all, every last word. Only problem was, he couldn't do a thing about it. His body was still attempting to repair itself. That last attack really did a number to him so this was bound to take a while yet.

Rikku's declaration shook him up, not because of what she said, but how she said it. There was no hesitation when she spoke. What she said came directly from her heart. Had he been able to, Auron probably would have hit himself for not being able to see it sooner. Her memory may have been erased, but his was still going strong. That was what made this more difficult yet.

"Auron?" A familiar voice called out to him. It sounded as if it came from behind him, but that would be impossible. "Not impossible, just unlikely."

"Lord Braska. I should have known. You can read thoughts now?"

"Not quite. Your mind is quite vocal. It's amazing some of the things you think of here."

Auron sighed, at least the mental state he was in sighed. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't go poking around into my thoughts."

He could almost sense the summoner standing in place and looking around. "Auron, open your eyes."

"Of all the stupid...fine." He didn't expect it to work, but yet when he opened his eyes, Auron and Braska were standing within a field of blue and violet flowers. The roar of water could be heard falling from off in the distance. "I must be dreaming," was all he said after taking a moment to look around.

"Aww, you figured it out," Braska pouted almost childishly. Auron's eyes moved but his head remained still as he glanced to his friend. Clearing his throat, Braska went on, "So anyway, you're probably wondering what we are doing here in the glen."

"The thought did come up," Auron replied dryly.

"Yes, I heard it. Right now you just want me to stop toying with you and get to the point. Our time is almost up, Auron. We are so close to our final destination. One more mountain and we will be there. I need to know if you are still with me in this." Braska watched and waited for Auron to decide. He wasn't going to push for an answer, but he wasn't leaving until he got one either.

Auron pinched the bridge of his nose before another voice entered his hearing. He groaned in annoyance. "Not him too?"

"You better believe I'm here," Jecht said firmly. "You know you want to do it, so why don't you just say it? Stop kidding yourself. Even I can see it, and I'm as dumb as they come!"

"You got that last part right at least. Very well, what do I need to do?" He conceded. Auron never did like it when his friend played with his emotions, that was why he always attempted to remain as neutral as possible all the time. Easier to keep his thoughts to himself.

"First; stop pushing away. Second..." He never heard what Jecht had to say. Both figures started to fade away as Auron began to regain consciousness.

The first thing he felt was pain. It originated in his chest before moving out. Then there was the headache in the front of his skull, that was no doubt caused by his fall after he passed out. Seymour's attack had been strong. It was meant to kill after all, but Auron's will was stronger. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he knew Rikku had to be protected. Perhaps there was a reason for why he had done it, but Auron was not about to admit it, not yet anyway.

Removing the blanket that covered him, Auron attempted to stand. It was difficult at first, as he became lightheaded as he moved. The vertigo was countered by moving slow enough that it was tolerable. He found himself dressed in loose fitting cotton pants and no shirt. He rubbed at his right temple not daring to think about who might have dressed him while he was out of it.

A table sat on the other side of the room, not that far really as the room was just big enough for the bed, a dresser, and table. However, in his state making it over to it was a chore. Focusing all his will into that table, Auron took the six steps needed to reach it. He stumbled only one time as the vertigo hit once more. His mind did a mental jig as his body reached out for the object he wanted.

There sitting on top of the table was a burlap bag. He recalled Jecht mentioning it not so long ago. Ignoring the pain he experienced when he breathed, Auron opened the bag up. Inside were three spheres, two daggers, and a piece of armor that was meant for Rikku's wrist alone. He carefully pulled out a dagger to examine it closely. He was surprised that it had not ripped the burlap at all, he had seen firsthand what it can do to fiends.

The weapon was very sharp he noted. Yet it was light and easy to handle. He could see why this was Rikku's preferred weapon. He slipped the dagger back inside the bag and pulled a random sphere out next. It was deep red in color, and the dim light of the room danced within it as he held it up. He wondered what this one did. Could it be the one that dressed her as a mage? Mayhap it turned her into a warrior such as himself. He scoffed at that thought before realizing what a bad idea it was. His chest still hurt. Still staring at the sphere, Auron smiled. If this one was anything like her thief outfit...he stopped there before his thoughts ran away with him. He should not be thinking of Rikku in that way.

Auron dropped the sphere back into the bag and closed it tight. These would need to be returned soon. His body began to protest at the strain he was subjecting it to. He carefully crossed the room and got back into bed. But there was one added item joining him. It was hidden under his pillow for safekeeping.

* * *

Braska took Rikku outside for training and so she could work off some of her turbulent emotional state. It was better than leaving her inside pacing back and forth wearing the Ronso carpet thin. Jecht was left with explicit instructions from Rikku that he was to come get her if there was any change in Auron. He half heartedly agreed, but exchanged winks with the summoner before the two went out to the mountain.

A quiet cheer made Braska glance over to see what his guardian received. She had just rushed in and stole an item from the fiend. She had learned how to cause damage while doing so now. The training she was getting now helped her by leaps and bounds.

"Very good," He encouraged. "Now try a fira spell."

"Whoa! I don't think so, I can't do that without my spheres!" She protested while dodging an attack from the flying eyeball.

"Rikku, you did it before because you possess the innate ability to do so. The sphere helped amplify your skill. Believe in yourself and do it." Braska seemed rather calm through all this. He stood in place and watched as Rikku dodged one attack after another before he cast a reflective spell on her to give her time to prepare the fira.

Calming down, Rikku dug deep within herself and found the mana and power for the spell she needed. Holding her right hand in front of her face, she concentrated on bringing the power forth. As soon as she latched on to it, she held it for only a second to gain strength before letting loose. Her hand shot out in front of her and the fiend screamed in agony before falling to the ground and fading away.

Braska gave a smug grin before turning away. The grin faded as he hoped he had not said too much during the battle. If Rikku were to find out how much he truly knew then all would be lost. "We better head back now. I think we have done enough training for today."

Rikku paused as she noted how dejected he sounded just then. It was if a heavy burden just landed in his lap and he felt compelled to carry it all himself. Her green eyes followed his tracks before she followed much more slowly. His long robe made a trail that was easy for her to travel along without trouble. Rikku stared at the ground as she tried to think as to why he would suddenly change so much. It was right after he entered the Ronso land that it happened..

Turning around, Rikku stared up at the expanse that was Gagazet Mountain. Auron had told her once that this was the last part of a summoner's journey. Once they climbed the mountain, Zanarkand was on the other side. Zanarkand was the end of the road. Only the strongest made it that far.

The clouds thinned above her revealing something that looked vaguely familiar. She squinted to get a better look.

"_Rikku, run and tell Auron."_

"_You are not fighting him alone!"_

"_Just go! Go!"_

The words bounced around in her head as she tried to remember where they came from. There was more to it, but she could not pull the rest of the incident from the recesses of her mind. She knew it had to be her memory because her name was the first thing that came back. The name felt so right.

Wait...her name? Her jaw went slack as she spun to face the place they were staying at for the time being. Lord Braska gave her the name she currently used. If that was the case, what was the chance of him actually guessing her real name? Unless...unless he knew more then he implied. Rikku licked her lips as she thought back to the journey to this point. She held her hands to her head and screamed.

A nearby Ronso heard the scream and ran to see what was the problem. He arrived to find Rikku in the snow on her knees still clutching at her head. She was muttering to herself in a language he did not understand. As he approached Rikku lifted her head and stared at him. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. The Ronso had heard much about the girl from the summoner party.

"Come, you need rest. Biran take you inside."

At her widened gaze he knew he said the wrong thing. "No! No! This isn't right!" Rikku fell into the cold snow and tried to crawl away. Her continued shouting brought Jecht and Braska running outside.

"What happened?" Braska asked gently. As the Ronso explained Braska understood what was happening. "Jecht, knock her out, but be gentle about it."

Jecht nodded and walked over to the Al Bhed. "Sorry about this kid," He said before hitting her temple.


	11. Gagazet Climb

**So tired, should be in bed now, but I wanted to update since its been a while. I'm working on the next chapter, but it's going slow. Having health troubles lately, so this isn't exactly on the top of my things to do list. But don't worry, it will be completed. I hate seeing unfinished stories. Just- give me a little more time.**

**Gin does not own the people, places, or objects presenting in this work of fiction...although it would be nice if I did. **

* * *

After hearing about what happened, Auron hurried to be by Rikku's side. She would no doubt wake up confused, and probably in a little pain. Jecht wasn't known for doing things lightly. He would be able to explain to Rikku what was going on without revealing to many secrets.

He sat next to her bed in a hard wooden chair for several hours. As she slept, he went over many of the things he planned on telling her. None of them involved the end. As soon as she began stirring awake all those words escaped from his mind.

"Oh, what happened? Why does my head hurt so much?" She moaned without opening her eyes. One hand slowly rose and rested on her forehead as if it would help take away the anguish.

"You were attacked," Auron explained quietly. "Here, drink this. It should help with the pain." He handed over a glass vial and she took it and gulped it down.

"Thanks. Hey, wait a minute. When did you wake up? Are you sure you should be walking around yet? You were hurt pret-ty bad." She sat up and leaned on one elbow to face him.

"I'm fine. I don't need much. The question is, how are you?" He directed the question to her to get the heat away from him.

"Fine! Never better actually. I'm ready to climb this mountain and beat Sin whenever Lord Braska is ready! She threw the covers back and leaped out of bed only stumbling for a second before regaining her balance. "See? Let's go." She headed for the door.

He was about to follow before remembering the sachet at his side. "Rikku, wait."

She expected him to say more, but instead Rikku was greeted with a bag coming at her chest. She instinctively put her hands out to catch it. She glanced at him in confusion before peering inside. What she saw made her gasp in joy. "My things!"

"Yes, I believe they belong to you. As soon as I...found them, I had to make sure you got them." If Rikku noticed his pause she didn't say anything about it.

"Oh, Auron! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" She ran back over to him and threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. After a moment she realized what she was doing and let go with a nervous giggle. "Hehe, sorry about that."

Auron shook his head. "It is alright. You have nothing to apologize for."

Holding onto her things tightly behind her back, Rikku began to circle him in an enticing way, "So, if I were to do it again, you wouldn't mind?"

"Auron! Rikku! Come on, it's time to go. Let's move it!" Jecht poked his head in the door before Auron could answer. Rikku jumped away from him before running out the door, a blush covering her cheeks.

Auron took a deep breath as he watched her go after his friend, "No, Rikku. I don't think I would mind at all."

* * *

The trip up Gagazet was the most difficult thus far. The climb forced the group to work closer together then ever before. Braska encouraged Rikku to keep training as a black mage, while he learned new white magic with every battle. Jecht and Auron grew stronger meaning battles went faster since they did not need to hit as often to bring down the same fiend as it would have taken before.

It was during the third night on the mountain that Braska approached Rikku. She was tired and leaning on Auron's arm to keep warm, but when he requested her company she could not refuse her summoner.

"Auron returned your spheres and weapons, correct?" He began the conversation as they stood near the mouth of the cave they rested in for the night. The sky was clear above them making the air around them cooler as there were no clouds to keep what little heat remaining trapped on the mountain.

"He did, but how did you know? Actually, there were a few other things I wanted to ask how you knew."

The summoner smiled sadly before dropping his gaze to the snow at his feet. "A summoner is privileged to know many things normal denizens of Spira are not. As we speak to the fayth we are rewarded with answers many cannot hope to receive. It is a gift, yet also a burden."

"So you mean that the fayth told you all about me? They told you who I was?"

"Yes...and no. You said something once, and I couldn't bare the thought that you could mean it. From that moment, I wanted to do whatever it took to help you change your mind."

Rikku looked up at him wonder filling her swirled eyes. "What did I say?"

Braska patted her cheek before shaking his head and going back inside the cave. Rikku stayed out there as so many thoughts ran rampantly through her mind. She lifted her face to gaze at the skies above noting how serene they looked now. The stars twinkled as if giving their blessing to the journey she was on. A smile attempted to spread on her lips, but it died as soon as it began. Secrets were being kept from her, secrets about her past. She wanted to blame Braska, but he had been nothing but kind to her. It was hard to remain angry at a man like that.

She turned and looked down through the cave before a north wind blew forcing her body to shiver from the chill. Auron caught her gaze and stood from his place by the fire. He was removing his coat as he walked closer to her. By the time he reached her side it was off completely.

"You should be inside. The cold air is not good for you." He threw the garment over her shoulders and tried to led her back inside. It was not the first time since the bottom of the mountain he had shown her some extra care, but it was the first he was willing to give up his sacred coat.

"Auron, wait." He paused to see what she wanted. "Lord Braska said that he brought me along so that he could help me."

"That is correct."

"He said it was because of something I said. But he refused to tell me what it was. Do you- can you tell me?"

He hated to reject her, but it had to be done. It was for the greater good to do so. Instead he opted to deviate her question elsewhere. "It is not my place to say. Lord Braska will tell you when you are ready to hear it." He tried once more to bring her back inside. This time Rikku consented. Jecht and Braska were already asleep by the time they entered. The day's travels wearing them all down quickly.

Auron stepped over to a slightly larger area and lay down. He lifted one arm up silently asking Rikku if she would like to join him. Biting her bottom lip, Rikku loosened the coat that was on her shoulders and stepped over to him mindful of the burning fire. She lay down next to him before draping the coat over the two of them. As he wrapped one arm over her, Rikku whispered a mumbled 'goodnight'. She was asleep before even finishing the phrase. Kissing her on top of her head, Auron closed his eyes and joined them.

* * *

It was at Auron's insistence that Rikku tried one of her other spheres the next day. Had he known how it would turn out he may have decided otherwise. When the light surrounding her faded, Rikku was wearing, well not much. It was short and yellow. An opening near her breasts exposed a small club symbol matching the ones on the cards in her hand. Holes exposed much more flesh then necessary, the only thing that might keep her warm were the yellow gloves on her hands. And even that was doubtful.

Even Braska had a hard time keeping his mouth closed after the transformation. "Uh, Auron. Perhaps you should encourage her to try the next one. And judging by the look on Jecht's face, I suggest you do it _now_."

Auron wasn't listening though. He too was distracted by the yellow figure moving about the field tossing cards and dice around causing all sorts of problems for the enemies. He swallowed hard as he watched. Skin was freely displayed for him to see. Mentally he was glad that it was now he was seeing this and not before. Her thief outfit was revealing enough, what would the villages say if they were to have seen this?

His breath became more shallow as he fell into a trance like state watching her. A finger on his right hand twitched as if it longed to reach out and touch flesh heedless of its owners wishes, or perhaps because of them.

A bolt of thunder magic cracked down sending the fiends away in clouds of pyerflies. It was enough to bring the men out of the mindless state they fell into. Jecht shook his head as he blinked and asked what happened. Rikku cried out as well as she was so close to victory.

"Rikku, perhaps you better change. You're making it awful hard for our sword bearers to fight." Braska moved in close and whispered in her ear.

Rikku glanced at the two men before her mouth made an 'O' shape. She tapped another of her spheres before standing back in her mage clothing. Auron had his back to her by this point while Jecht was still openly gaping. "But I did good, right? Did you see the way I fought?"

"Oh we saw it alright." Jecht snickered. "I think Auron saw a bit more then he expected though!" Jecht laughed as he elbowed the man in question.

Auron was taking deep calming breaths before answering. "Enough, Jecht. Can we just move on?" He replied through tight lips. He changed his bracer as he walked away. Auron did not need another episode of that battle again. He removed his coat suddenly feeling very hot with it on.

The party trudged up the mountain in silence, not even a battle to break the tension now. It was Rikku who asked after three hours of this had gone by. "Where are all the fiends? Did we get them all?"

"I think," Braska began, "that when Auron changed his armor, he strapped on one to repel fiends. You getting worn-out friend?" He called out to the man in front of him.

"Something like that," Auron answered without turning around.

"Right. You just wanted a chance to see Rikku in another smoking outfit," Jecht teased.

"Now if I wanted that, don't you think I would have used something to _attract_ fiends?" He rebutted. The two of them bantered back and forth while Rikku continued her conversation with the summoner.

"So what happens when we reach the other side of the mountain? Is Sin waiting there for us to fight or something? How exactly does this work out anyway?"

Braska smiled gently as he looked ahead at what they still had to climb yet. "We are taught that the answer lies within the city of Zanarkand. Summoners travel north in an effort to grow stronger and train with their summons. It is a long journey, but the rewards far outweigh the bad."

"Kinda like all the people that look up to you. They help you because Sin took so much away from them? That if you can defeat Sin and take it away, they can live in peace again? No one has to die anymore?" She looked up at him with such hope in her swirls, Braska was forced to look away.

"It is something like that, yes."

Rikku was about to question him on why he was so hesitant, but Jecht shouted out from ahead of them before she could do so. "I'm tired of all this boring walking! Can't we do a little more fighting now? We made it far enough by now haven't we?"

Grateful for the break Braska's face lightened. The wrinkles on his brow relaxed as he answered, "I think you are right. Auron, go ahead and remove that bracer now. Besides, Rikku still has one more sphere to train with. We should see what she can do with it. She has come far as a mage and thief." He wasn't about to mention the yellow outfit that caused so many troubles last time it was used.

With a nod Auron did as suggested. They stood in place for only a moment so that the imbued magic could wear off and they could once again find fiends to fight against. It took only a minute for two ahrimans to pick up on them and float on down.

Licking her lips, Rikku reached to her side where her spheres were kept. She felt the grid and her fingers trembled as she searched for the last sphere that had as of yet not been used. It felt warm under her fingers as if it were alive and begging to be used. Auron was in front of her drawing the attention of the fiends so she could have a chance to change. Nodding once in understanding, Rikku activated the sphere.

She missed Braska's quick exclamation of shock as the light around her faded. Although Jecht's head moving back and forth between her and Auron was easily seen. Ignoring it for now, she focused on the battle at hand. Using the katana in her hand seemed to come natural, but difficult at first. It was heavy, but she did know how to use it to give her the best advantage possible. The very tip of it rested on the ground behind her instead of resting on her shoulder.

Sparks flew around the blade as she rushed in and took care of one of the fiends. Auron quickly dispatched the other. As it faded away, he struck his own sword into the ground and assessed Rikku as she began to blush. She didn't know how or why, but her coat was almost exactly like his own. That wouldn't have been a big deal, except he had once told her during their travels his was a one of a kind.

"I, uh, don't know what to say." Rikku confessed. She stared at Auron as he stared back at her. It was silent for several minutes until a behemoth closed in on the group.

Braska reacted first as he began to summon a great beast of an aeon. A dragon dove from the sky before landing on two feet next to the one who summoned it. Colorful wings spread wide as it stood at its full height to intimidate the fiend in front of it.

As the battle went on, Auron was raging his own internal battle. Rikku's attire was so much like his own, yet that should have been impossible. His finger twitched slightly as he held onto the hilt of his sword. He was thinking deeply.

"Should- should I change?" Rikku was asking as she was starting to feel rather uncomfortable with his gaze on her. "I honestly didn't know, really."

"No. It is fine," He assured her quickly before looking back over to the battle that was just finishing up. The behemoth went down with a roar as the aeon crossed his arms over his chest in the dragon's form of a victory pose.

Truth of the matter was, Auron was flattered. He could never tell Rikku why, the answer would reveal the truth to the pilgrimage they were on. His lips pulled back into a small smile. Jecht saw it and made sure to comment oh so nicely.

"Wha? Auron, you smile? You feeling alright? Or has the face of a pretty girl finally made you soft?" He slapped one hand on Auron's back making the man pitch forward until he regained his balance.

Rikku blushed once again at Jecht's comment. The man could be a great friend, but he could also be a great pain in the neck too. Auron glared at the blitzer, but said nothing. He wasn't going to take the bait thrown out to him. Braska had by this time dismissed his aeon and rejoined the group.

He took one look around before thinking quickly. "I see a cave just ahead," He pointed up ahead to the aforementioned place. "You all seem tired from our travels. We can camp there for the night and move on in the morning after we are rested." He noted Rikku's outfit, but only raised a brow in wonderment. Instead he turned and began walking away seemingly having no trouble walking through the thick snow.

If it hadn't been so obvious, Braska might have glanced behind him to see what his guardians were doing. He could hear them as they followed, but none of them spoke. It was an awkward walk to the cave, and he had to refrain from laughing at it.

As soon as they entered, Auron went in first as he normally did to check for fiends. From the mouth of it, the others could hear slashing and sounds of sword hitting unseen enemies since Auron was so deeply inside. When he returned, he nodded once before Rikku entered and used her magic to prepare a fire for the night.

Now that Rikku was wearing the most clothing she had since this trip began, she found there was no reason to sit next to Auron. She couldn't use the excuse that she was cold because she wore her own red coat to keep her warm. Instead she hung her head and thought about what was going to happen the next day. Tomorrow meant they would be able to reach Gagazet. Tomorrow meant that their journey together would come to an end. It would mean there was nothing that would necessitate keeping them together every day. Lord Braska would fight Sin, save the world, and they would all go home happy. Except... she had no home to go home to. A heavy sigh escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"Thinking about what's going to happen?" Braska questioned from off to her right. He was sitting deepest in the cave where it was warmest and safest. His blue eyes waited patiently for her to respond.

Rikku jumped slightly in her seat as this was the first time anyone had spoken in the last two hours. She glanced over at him before nodding her head. "So much has happened so far. I guess I'm just wondering what will happen when we are done. I don't want to lose you guys. I almost feel like we are a family when I'm with you. I know that sounds silly, but seeing as I don't have a family or home that I know of, you all filled that void, you know."

Auron and Braska shared a look before Auron spoke, "Rikku, you know you could always find a home with the Al Bhed."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear, and Auron knew it, but he couldn't very well tell her that she could stay with him. It wasn't fair for her. She deserved a life where she could relax at night. A home where she would feel cared for by everyone around her. Rikku was the type who needed and longed to be in the center of the action. He abhorred attention. It was not for him. But seeing the look of dejection on her face almost made him want to take his words back, not that he could.

"Thanks for trying, Auron." Rikku lay down before rolling over and facing the stone wall behind her. She sniffed once as tears rolled on her skin before being absorbed by the dirt. She could hear the men behind her talking in hushed whispers, but had too much to think about to give them any mind.

"Say something, man. You just gonna let it go there?" Jecht nudged his fellow guardian. "You're the one that knows her better then any of us."

Braska added his own thoughts to help persuade the hesitant man, "She looks up to you. You could try and cheer her up, just a little."

Auron glared at the two men before standing. He took one glance at Rikku, his face going soft for only a moment. It went unseen by anybody before hardening once more. Instead Auron left the cave.


	12. To Zanarkand

**So sorry for not updating sooner. Life gets busy, I get easily dis...oh, what's that? Pardon me. Anyway, finally! The chapter I know all have been waiting for..at least I think you have been. I'm not going to spoil it now, you'll just have to wait and see. This isn't the end, I'm working on chapter fourteen now. I think that may end being the end, depending on where I take it. Thirteen will be up soon. I just want to make sure all editing looks good first. Have to make sure everything agrees yes? Gin~

* * *

**

The mood was subdued as the four traveled down the beaten dirt path that led into the destroyed city of Zanarkand. There was no need for fights as this path was void of fiends. Rikku walked close to Auron as Jecht stayed to the front.

She wished he would speak even a little to her, but he remained silent. Something happened last night after she turned away. The problem lie in the fact she was unable to figure out what it was. In fact she had noticed he had become distant to her since leaving the Al Bhed home. Now seemed as a good a time as any to question him.

Before she could open her mouth, Braska called her near him. "Rikku, a moment if you will? I need to go over one last thing with you before we finally reach Zanarkand."

She nodded before running up next to him, "What's up, Lord Braska?" She glanced behind her once to see Auron staring at her, yet a blank expression settled over his face.

Braska sported a tiny smile as he noticed Rikku looking back. Auron must have seen them both because he rolled his eyes as he walked along. Shifting his attention back to Rikku, Braska spoke. "We have no idea what to expect once we reach the outskirts of the city. Some have said the fiends here are the worse they ever faced."

Jecht began laughing from the front, "Fiends, in my city? Never! Don't fill the kid's head with such nonsense."

Before anyone could retort, the sounds of music and voices began to enter their ears. Braska shot Jecht a look (that thankfully Rikku missed) that the tanned guardian just smirked about. "I've lived here all my life, just ask me if you want to know where to go!"

"Very well then. Lead us to the trials." Braska replied with a false edge of pleasantries to his voice.

Rikku cheered him on, "Yeah! After we're done here, we fight Sin! Right?"

"Rikku," This time it was Auron calling her name. It surprised her, but she turned and waited for him to catch up.

"What is it? Something wrong?" She gazed up at him, hope shining in her swirled eyes.

"Stay close to me. If the people of Zanarkand are anything like Jecht, I don't want you near them." He spoke in low tones making Rikku move in closer just to hear him. If it wouldn't have given his feelings away, Auron would have smiled down at the small Al Bhed. The way she looked up at him when he mentioned the residents, it made his heart melt. There was an absolute trust, like she knew he would never let her down. If only he hadn't already done so in the past he could have enjoyed it more.

"Jecht, how did you guys get to know him anyway? If he's from here and all, you know?" She spoke softly so as not to raise suspicion of the man in question. Rikku liked him, she didn't want him to think she didn't by questioning who he was.

"We found him in a Bevelle jail. He was so drunk at the time, we could have told him he was on the moon and he would have believed us." A quiet chuckle escaped as Auron thought back on the memory.

"That must have been interesting. How cool would it be to have been there?"

Auron saw where this was going, he had to stop it now. "It wasn't as 'cool' as you think. Jecht was so eager to get out he was almost crazed. We... didn't get along at first."

"What do you mean?" Rikku stared up at him, but he refused to answer. "Well fine, be that way then. See if I care." She began to walk away and over to the man being discussed. "Hey, Jecht, wait up! There anything to eat in this city? I'm starved!"

Auron could hear his friend laughing as Rikku leaped onto his back with the intention to tease him. Braska was walking next to him a moment later. "She seems to be adjusting well, don't you agree?"

Auron glanced around him before answering. People were walking by them only looking at the small group long enough to see where the loud laughing was coming from before going about their way. Music and intercoms blared information out as they strolled along the walkway they were on. "She is used to hiding pain. Rikku has lost much, but covers it by making sure to carry a smile for everyone she meets. Only when she is alone does she allow herself to cry. I have heard her tears many nights when she thought us all to be asleep."

"If you have heard her, then why did you not respond?" His friend's answer confused him. The first time, the night in Besaid, he had waited for Auron. But hearing this made Braska wonder if perhaps he should have pushed them together even more.

"Why do you think she does it in private?" Auron answered simply before leaving his summoner to think over his reply. Moving ahead, Auron used one hand to easily lift Rikku from Jecht's back and threw her over his should. She let out a squawk of protest and surprise before realizing just where she was.

"Hey, Braska!" Jecht called back, "Since this is our last chance, why don't we stop at my place for a few days? A little bit of time to relax and chill ought to be good before we fight Sin." Here a tiny smirk began to spread over his face. "Besides, we spent a week in the desert. What's a few days?"

* * *

The thin built woman was busy attending to the house keeping when the front door was suddenly thrown open. She gasped in shock before recognizing the tanned man standing in the threshold. Her gasp of fear turned into one of joy as she ran up the short set of stairs and into his open arms.

"Jecht, where have you been? I was so worried something happened to you. I heard so many stories about you guys going up against Seymour!" She held tight to him refusing to release him until she was sure he wasn't going away.

"Oh come on. You think anything could hurt me? Ha! I'm Jecht! Nothing can touch me!" His acclamation was cut short as his head was thrust forward a bit luckily missing hitting the woman in his arms since he was so much taller.

"You going to leave us out here all night or you gonna invite us in sometime soon!" A female voice shouted from behind him.

Jecht whispered into the woman's ear before kissing her cheek and moving aside. "Clarisse, I would like you to meet a few friends of mine. "The one in the robes is Summoner Braska, Auron is in the red coat, and the loud one in the back is Rikku." This earned a protest from her as everyone laughed. "Everyone, this is Clarisse, my wife." He beamed as he presented her.

"Make yourselves at home please. We have extra room if anyone needs to rest for a bit," Clarisse offered before Jecht took hold of her hand and began pulling her away.

"We'll be right back. I just need to talk to her for a moment." The two of them disappeared down the hall as a door closed loudly behind them.

Rikku wasn't sure what to do. Her swirled eyes moved around the space taking everything in without seeming invasive. The center of the living area held a round couch, both sides cut out making a walkway that lead to the door of what seemed to be the kitchen. The walls were lined with short shelves that held pictures and awards among other things. A huge screen circled the couch so no matter where one sat they would be able to see what was displayed.

She could hear voices coming from the behind the door Jecht and his wife went down, but they were too indistinct to understand what was being said. Rikku bit her bottom lip in thought. She wasn't sure if she should sit and wait nicely for them or stay where she was.

"I don't know about the two of you. But I am not going to stand here and wait." Braska moved into her field of vision and began to descend the short set of stairs before turning and holding a hand out, "Would you care to join me, Rikku? I am quite exhausted and I imagine you must be as well." Rikku hesitated, not sure what her summoner was expecting of her until he laughed softly. "I'm only going to sit on the couch. What did you think I meant?"

Blushing furiously, Rikku took his offered hand and followed him to the couch. She made sure to sit away from him so as not to seem so awkward. She could almost feel Auron's piercing stare on her back. If it hadn't been so childish, she might have glared right back at him. Then again, maybe it might teach him that she was an adult and could handle herself just fine. Her body turned just enough to do just that, but he was already gone. The door never even made a sound when it closed.

"Auron tends to be like that. That stiff just up and leaves whenever he gets even slightly emotional. Used to make me so mad at first," Jecht's rough voice joined the room just before his wife's soft giggle did.

"Jecht, don't tease the poor man. He's not even here to defend himself." Clarisse swatted his shoulder playfully before addressing the two who were left. "Lord Braska, I know you are on a journey to defeat Sin, but I would be honored if you would rest here a few days before going on. Many have said the trials here are very exhausting, you will want to be at your full potential when you arrive."

Braska stood and brought his hands in front of him, palms facing one another about a foot apart. "Thank you. We will take your advise. Besides, it doesn't look like I have a choice, does it?"

Jecht laughed as he pulled his wife closer to himself.

* * *

To say she had been surprised would have been too much of an understatement. In reality, she was downright dumbfounded. The whole situation had left her speechless.

The break began just like most of the others. She and Auron had opted to sleep on the rounded couches in Jecht's living room, while leaving the spare room for their summoner. It was awkward the first night (not to mention slightly uncomfortable) being able to open her eyes and see Auron staring back at her from across the way. Close encounters in the caves and other places they stayed at during this pilgrimage didn't faze her, but staying here did. Maybe it was the fact another woman was around making Rikku feel self-conscience or perhaps it was her starting to understand her own feelings.

Whatever the reason, she just didn't know. So until she could, Rikku made herself busy with helping Jecht's wife around the small home. It was nice talking with the older woman. Out in the desert Rikku felt like everyone was guarding their words around her, as if making sure not to accidentally say the wrong thing. But here, there was a relaxed conversation, Clarisse was very nice to talk to. She almost didn't miss being able to go out and train like the men were doing.

She learned a lot in the three days working and talking with Clarisse. And it was more then just basic housekeeping. She was learning how to be able to read what a man might be thinking about just by reading his body language. Of course that wasn't too easy when it came to Auron. Rikku practiced what she learned when they came back for dinner at night.

Jecht was easy, he was as open as the treasure chest she found two weeks ago. Braska was a bit more reserved, but his gentle face removed any doubt that he meant no harm to any of his guardians. He protected each of them as much as they did him. But Auron, it was always him that made everything so difficult.

After dinner that last night, Rikku went up on the roof of the boathouse to think. She leaned over the edge staring off into the distant city of Zanarkand. Several sighs were made as she just couldn't figure out the man in red. She wondered if maybe these feelings were caused by the fact he was the only male around that was close to her in age. But wasn't her summoner close as well? He was what, 30, 35? Truth was, she wasn't sure. But it didn't matter. He had the privilege to defeat Sin. Romance was not allowed room in that job.

She sighed again before a hand made an appearance beside her. It was attached to a long black and red sleeve. "Must be doing a lot of thinking up here. That I believe was the fifth time you sighed since I have been watching you," Braska smiled down at her as she gasped.

"How-how long have you been there?" She asked while trying to keep all traces of what she had been contemplating from her face.

"Long enough," he replied cryptically. "Clarisse tells me how much she appreciates your help around here. She says she'll miss it when you leave."

"I'll miss her too. It's nice and calm here." Rikku leaned over the railing once more again staring over the city, "But I have a job to do first. I can't think about what I want because I gave my word that I would do that job first." She held her head high and shoulders strait as she spoke. Her words were full of conviction.

"Spoken like a true guardian. But," He paused as if debating over his words earning a questioning expression from Rikku. "But, don't lose sight of what you have right in front of you. Never put a job over friends, ever." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before shuffling off in that way that no matter what, his robes never made a sound.

As she went back to the railing, Rikku missed the barely audible greeting from Braska. Loud footsteps made her jump as they reached the spot behind her.

"You should pay more attention to what is happening around you. You never know what may be lurking around the next bend."

Rikku growled in slight annoyance. "I'll try and keep that in mind," She snapped at him without turning. "What do you want, Auron? I came up here because I needed some time alone."

He didn't speak, but Rikku heard him move as he took up the spot the summoner had been standing in. She noted that he was not wearing his trademark red coat or leather gloves. There was a rush of excitement flow through her body as she discreetly gaped at his exposed arms. It was no wonder he was able to swing his sword around without any effort. His arms were huge!

Licking hers lips, Rikku took a small step to her right before he was able to hear her heart pounding away inside her chest. She swallowed hard before repeating her last question. "You never answered me. What did you want?"

Auron tilted his head so that he was able to look down at her. Her hands gripped the railing tightly, yet her fingers twitched in fear or aggravation, he wasn't sure which. "Rikku," he began mostly to calm her down. His right hand reached out and rested over hers just to keep it from moving so much. There was just too much unrestrained energy for his liking. Rikku stared up at him with wide green eyes. It reminded him of the first time they met. "Forgive me." He said before removing his hand. He began to walk away but her hand grabbing hold of his arm made him pause.

"You came up here for a reason, are you gonna tell me or am I forced to guess?" Blond hair fell into her face and she roughly pushed it away only to have it fall back again.

Reaching a hand out, Auron took hold of the untamed strands and tucked them behind her ear. His hand did not drop back to his side like she had expected, instead it moved behind her head and pulled her closer. Without much more warning then that, Rikku found her lips covered by the older warrior's.

Her breath was lost and she almost forgot to close her eyes before he began to pull away. Her lips seemed to know what to do, even if her brain didn't. Weak sounds escaped from her mouth as he backed away. Auron too then kissed the top of her head before leaving her alone once more. That had been more then two hours ago.

The sun had gone down some time after that bathing the city in color before disappearing entirely. One by one the lights came on making Zanarkand look like a bright star of its own. Reflections in the water between them helped to amplify the effect. Sounds from the stadium could be heard even from the distance she was at. It seemed like a close game giving the shouts and whistles heard.

"Oh what do I do? There's no time for romance now. Maybe if we could have began weeks ago." She leaned away from the rail and stood her full hight, shouting over the water. "Maybe if Auron wasn't such a big fat meanie, we might have had a chance!"

"Had a chance for what?" Someone asked from behind her. Rikku spun quickly to see summoner Braska standing there, his hair swaying free in the gentle wind without his headdress to keep it hidden. He was smiling gently at her before changing the subject. "It's getting late, why don't you come inside for now? We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You fight Sin?" Rikku questioned meekly. She didn't want to say it loudly for fear that if she did it would only make it more real and she would end up losing the first person she could remember coming to care for, almost as if he were family.

Sleep claimed her a little too quickly that night making morning come much faster then Rikku wanted it to. The group gathered what little belongings they had and bid farewell to Jecht's wife. She had given them a small gift of a few extra potions for the rest of the trip, but they all knew that they would only postpone the inevitable.

Before they reached the inner city, Auron pulled Rikku aside. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared deep within her eyes before speaking. "Stay close to me. The city itself may be safe enough, but where we are going is very dangerous."

"Auron, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle a few fiends by now. Besides, we all have each other, what can go wrong?" Rikku giggled as she walked away earning confused glances from the other two men.

Auron watched as she waved them off before picking on Jecht. A sigh escaped his lips before he moved to join them. She may be able to handle a few fiends, but he couldn't stand to lose her again. Not now, not ever again.

The road became more and more run down as they walked. Jecht said it was because the people believed this part of the city was haunted. After Sin had attacked the city, most of the people ran. They allowed this section to remain in disrepair. Those that were killed...well.

Ghostly screams could be heard at night fueling the stories. Rikku shook in slight fear. Fiends may have been one thing, but ghosts were another matter. A hand rested on her shoulder making her look up. Auron was smiling down at her, but if she hadn't known him as well as she did Rikku would have never noticed it.

"Aren't you scared too?" Rikku whispered.

"It's just stories. No one actually believes them," He replied. Before Rikku had a chance to retort, a loud female wail came from the direction they were heading in.

Braska hummed in thought as Jecht laughed loudly, "See, just like I told ya!"

She should have been terrified after that, but there was something about that sound that caught Rikku's attention. She bit her bottom lip as she concentrated. That wail sounded familiar to her somehow. Her hands hovered over her spheres as she tried to place where she knew it from.

"Something the matter, Rikku?" Braska inquired as he saw her body react.

"Just eager to kick some monster butt," She responded fingers twitching. That wail was a voice from her unknown past.


	13. Fireworks

Jecht led them almost to the far side of the deserted city. He explained that this was what was meant by the dead city Zanarkand, and Rikku could see why. The once proud towers were nothing more then empty shells of what they once were. Rubble lay all over the streets making foot traffic difficult at best and downright impossible at worst.

The path was slightly easier to walk once they reached the main dome that awaited them. It was here that Rikku finally spoke up, "Lord Braska, this is where you receive the Final Aeon? Correct?"

"That is right. With it I can defeat Sin, and make Spira happy." He kept moving, not giving her a glance back. He knew that for the sake of everyone, he had to keep facing forward. Looking back would only make him rethink what he was doing.

"But won't the aeon kill you when you summon it? Deep down I know it's true. And yet, I still feel like you're not telling me something. My memories may be locked away where I can't find them, but I know they are there. So many things happened on this trip that can't be explained." By this point all three men turned and looked to Rikku as she continued. She was clutching both her hands together in front of her chest as she spoke, her head down, and yet her voice was not muffled in the least. "I just have this feeling that you're all going to go away soon, and it tears me apart inside!"

Braska and Auron exchanged looks before Auron knelt down in front of the scared Al Bhed. "Rikku, no matter what happens, just remember this one thing. We are all going to do it together. Lord Braska brought you along because he trusted you to keep him safe, prove him right."

"Anyway kid." Jecht added. "We're almost there, don't give up now! The best is yet to come!"

"Then we are ready to move on now?" Braska asked as he glanced down at Rikku. She nodded before smiling as she suppressed all her fears. "Very well. The trials should be just ahead."

"Here too?" Jecht whined. "Can't we catch a break?"

"It's the last test. I think we can handle it. We have done so up unto this point, have we not?" The summoner countered

"Fine, but I expect fireworks when we win."

* * *

Surprisingly the trials were the easiest they had come across. They took time, yes, but solving them was a cinch. Rikku used her vast amounts of energy to run around the colored tiles and step on the correct ones to open the next glyph. She found herself having fun and began dancing as the men looked on. As the last square lit up, the lift in the center of the room began to glow. They watched in awe before an elevator hundreds of years old appeared for them to descend into the deepest chambers.

Lord Braska stepped on it first seemingly unafraid. His guardians quickly joined him. They rode in silence before coming to rest at the bottom of the pit. From there it was just a step away from the next chamber.

It was here that Rikku's nightmares came true.

A woman descended a short staircase and greeted the traveling party. "Welcome summoner and honored guests. You have come a long way in search of..." The silver haired woman trailed off as soon as she caught sight of the woman with them. One arm rose up in front of her as if to protect her from whatever weapon might have been used against her. "How dare you bring that treacherous _beast_ among these chambers!"

Rikku was shocked, sure she had been called many things, but a beast was by far the worst. "Look lady, I don't know who you are, but after traveling all this way, I don't think that's the proper way to treat someone."

"Don't know?" The woman glided closer to then until she stood in front of the small group. Auron shifted so that he stood between her and Rikku. "You would protect this, this demon? I should smite you where you stand!"

"I remember you now!" Rikku suddenly called out as she stepped out from around Auron. "You're the woman from my dreams. Your name is Bitchalesca!"

Braska had to raise one hand to cover his mouth and stifle the laughter that was trying to break out. Jecht had an even harder time containing it and was slapping his knee as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. Even Auron was having trouble keeping stoic. His lips were tight, but the corners were drawing back ever so slightly.

"Forgive us, Lady Yunalesca. We have come for one reason." Lord Braska contained himself and spoke out drawing attention away from the blond before she was incinerated by the silver haired woman's stare.

"Oh, I know that reason summoner. And I won't have it. You bring that Al Bhed in here to mock me. So I too, shall mock you. You will not have what you desire most of all. Instead, I will have her death instead! For not once did she defeat me, but twice! It will not happen again!"

All laughter stopped as the once beautiful woman in front of them changed. Gone were her silver locks, only to be replaced by what appeared to be the underside of a snakes belly. Her body sat upon this and threw out spells before the party had a chance to organize themselves.

More then once, Rikku had to dodge magical bullets before she was able to get her hand on her spheres long enough to find the one she wanted. Light covered her before she was left standing in her mage outfit. She twirled her staff having just enough time to cast two rounds of thunder magic at the snake- woman hybrid. Yunalesca countered this by casting her own spell rendering Rikku unable to cast anymore.

Braska seemed to be the second to gain his bearings and began throwing out white magic of his own. Just as Rikku was silenced, so Yunalesca tried the same to him, but his armor protected him from the status. He continued healing as it was needed.

Jecht and Auron rushed in next to try and cause physical pain to the woman. They were each thrown back once, but refused to stay down. A short scream from behind made them pause. Jecht looked to Auron before hacking away once more. "She's most angry at Rikku. Go protect the kid! She's going to need you."

With a grunt, Auron agreed. He threw his sword over his shoulder and ran back.

Rikku had just come out of another of her changes, but it left her vulnerable for only a second. It was long enough for her to be hit by a mental lash from the foe. She knew another would be coming, but the pain was so intense she could only let out a small scream to release some of the pressure. Yet, the next never hit. Instead a red coat stood in front of her.

"Auron, what are you doing? You trying to get yourself killed?" She shouted over the sounds of battle.

"No, I'm keeping you safe. Her vendetta is against you. We refuse to allow her to have her way again."

Rikku did not waste time pondering over what his words meant. All she knew was that Yunalesca wanted her dead. "Fine, cover me." Twirling her daggers before gripping them tightly within her hands, Rikku rushed in ignoring the pain in her skull from the last attack that did hit. She could faintly hear Auron shouting her name before he was in front of her seconds later.

"You better have a good plan." He warned before chugging a potion.

Rikku laughed, "It's a plan, can't say it's a good one though!" Before anyone could stop her, Rikku jumped up to Auron's shoulders and used one foot to propel her closer to the snake woman. "Hey, Bitchalesca!" She shouted before throwing both her daggers at her.

Hearing the shout of her name, Yunalesca looked up to see two weapons coming at her. One was knocked aside, but the other found its mark, right in the middle of her chest. Yunalesca let out an inhuman scream before crumpling to the floor. A trail of blood began to pour out from under her body.

All three men blinked at the scene unsure what to think of it. Jecht composed himself first. "Little violent there, aren't you kid?"

Rikku blushed as she played with the ribbons of her sleeves. "Sorry, it was her or me. And did you really want a snake like that instead of me around?" She grinned up at this trying to appear as innocent as possible.

"No, I suppose we don't." Auron replied before placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her away. "There is nothing left here, we should be going."

Before Jecht or Braska had a chance to follow, a sound of scales sliding across a liquid surface was heard from where the corpse of Yunalesca lay. The summoner quickly figured out what this meant and acted accordingly. The woman wasn't dead like they believed. She was going to use the last of her strength and most likely aim for the female of his group. The magic in the air made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end There was no time to warn Auron as Braska dove for Rikku and wrapped his arms around her. As the spell hit where Rikku once stood, Auron was thrown aside by the force. The summoner and guardian rolled for several feet before he gathered enough mana stocks and threw out a powerful flare just to make sure that the foe was truly dead.

He was rewarded as she screamed out in agony before pyerflies began to fill the air around them. Braska looked down at Rikku, who happened to be laying under him, to make sure there would be no long lasting harm done. "Forgive me for that." He apologized before standing and helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine, I guess," She replied a little shaken but unhurt. Too embarrassed to look at him, Rikku scanned the area for what may have happened to Auron. She found him being helped to his feet by Jecht before the tanned man passed over a potion for the warrior to drink. Relief filled her and she ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist. "I'm so happy you're alright!"

"We underestimated our opponent. A failing I should have known better then to allow to happen." He glanced over to where the body once lay, now only identified by a black scorch and free flying pyerflies.

"Auron, you're too hard on yourself. You have to lighten up a little. Just be happy we're alive, you know!" Before he had a chance to register what was going on, Rikku grabbed hold of the edge of his collar and pulled him down to her level before pressing her lips against his own.

Jecht's whistling made her remember that there was an audience present. She pulled back but made no apology. "So what now? Wasn't this the only way to defeat Sin?"

"Actually, Rikku," the summoner began earning her full attention. "There is no Final Summon, nor is there any Sin. They were both taken care of by a brave group of friends."

"Wait, what? I don't get it!" Blond locks were tossed back and forth as Rikku examined each man waiting for one of them to explain what was going on. "Is this all a very realistic dream or something then?"

"No, what you have experienced was all too real. What you have seen and felt truly did happen, but not in the way you realize. I'm sorry, Rikku, but it was the only way." Braska attempted to comfort before nodding his head for the other two to join him at his side. "It is time."

After he spoke the chamber around them began to warp and fade away. Rikku brought her hands up to her chest in worry. Her head whipped around searching for something solid before falling back to the men in front of her. Just as the world around her was changing, so too were they.

She could tell they were the same men she had been with for the past several months, but they were different at the same time. Older now as if they suddenly began to age in front of her eyes. She faintly heard Auron ask for her forgiveness before becoming lightheaded and falling backwards into nothing.

* * *

Flowers extended around in all directions, their fragrance surrounding the air about her. The pink and gray clouds shifted and changed in the skies above floating in an unfelt wind. Rikku wasn't frightened as she sat among the flowers, she knew this place. She had been here before years ago, but what Rikku didn't understand was why was she here now?

Two figures materialized out of the milky clouds. One she recognized as her summoner Uncle Braska, but the other confused her. It was a little boy in a purple hood. She stared at the boy in both shock and wonderment. Rikku had heard the stories from Yuna and Tidus, however, being near him was a new feeling altogether.

Feeling brave, Rikku called out to them, "Um, hello! Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

The little boy was the one to respond, "You have a choice to make now, Miss Rikku. We fayth had heard your wish and answered."

Her swirled eyes looked all around except at the two in front of her. Perhaps it was all a dream and she would be waking up very soon. "Okay," Rikku drew out. She licked her lips before saying more. "So what's Braska doing here then?"

"I also heard your wish, and offered you a chance to take it back. As you have figured out, you are in the farplane. I had to bring you here in order to do that." Braska spoke gently and soothingly, but as soon as Rikku figured what he meant by 'bringing her here' he winced.

She began screaming and crying, her chest heaving up and down although it was not needed. Her bottom lip trembled, "Bring me here? The only way for that is if I was..." She paused not willing to say the word least it become real. "No! It's not possible! I'm not!" The ribbons of her sleeves shook as her arms swung in wild arches around her. Her fists were raised as she pressed them to her eyes in agony.

"Miss Rikku, the way you have come to be here, could not happen by any other means." The boy shaped dragon said, but it was unheard by the screaming Al Bhed. The fayth waited calmly for her to relax. He had all the time in the world to watch her flail her arms and cry out. When she had tired herself out to the point where only muted sobs were heard, Bahamut went on to explain. "Summoner Braska and his guardians have reminded us fayth what it truly means to be alive. We have forgotten for so long. So we have given you back your memories so that you may choose."

Rikku sniffed once before staring up at the fayth boy, "I don't get it."

Braska smiled gently and leaned till he was on her level. "Forgive me, Rikku for taking your life as I had. There are so many things I might use to excuse what I have done, but I won't go into that now. All you need to know is that I was wrong to use you in such a manner. I'm sorry." He bowed his head in shame.

"Let me see if I got this now. You," She pointed to the fayth, "heard me make a desperate wish. Thinking it's what I really wanted you gave it to me. You," now she pointed at Braska, "also heard this same wish. Thinking I was being stupid, you brought me here to show me just how much?"

"Put simply, yes." Bahamut answered. "We fayth had wanted to grant a reward to each of the warriors that vanquished Sin, but we had no idea how to go about to do the same for you. At least not until recently- we thought."

"Ah. I see now." She said sarcastically. "Now that's all figured out, what do I do now? I'm dead, right? Does that mean I'm stuck here?"

"We can send you back, however..." Bahamut began before trailing off.

Whatever that meant, told Rikku to be very afraid. It seemed like when the fayth became involved in _her_ life, bad things happened. Now they were saying she could go back, but there was a catch. "I probably shouldn't ask this, but what is this however?"

"You can't go alone." Braska answered. "No one has ever been able to leave the farplane unaccompanied."

"And Tidus? He was alone." Rikku countered.

"There was a connection in Spira that enabled him to become real. To return to the living that connection was Lady Yuna." Bahamut explained.

Rikku sighed. She really was stuck here. Dead before her time and she didn't even know it until now. There was Gippal back in Spira, but he wasn't enough for her to return with. He wasn't interested in settling down. He wanted adventure and excitement. That he got by being the leader of the Machine Faction. No, Gippal was out. Her father would want her back, but what parent wouldn't? Even when they don't get along, every parent loves their children.

"This is it then I guess. At least I didn't fade away like some villains I know. Speaking of Seymour and Yunalesca, what did happen to them? Or was that all part of the story? Because if it was, it was kinda disappointing. You could have done so much more with it you know."

"Rikku, don't change the subject." Braska reprimanded her. "You need to decide now what you are going to do. You have two options. You can stay here end enjoy peace and rest for the rest of your afterlife. But never know what happened in Spira. All thoughts of your friends and family up to this point will be gone. Or, the fayth will return you back to Spira memories intact. Everything you have seen, felt, heard will be a part of who you are. But there is a possibility you _might not_ recall what you have experienced here. That is side effect of being so long in this place before your time."

Life had been pretty hard on her. The persecution she experienced at the hands of zealous Yevonites was not pleasant. The pain she felt at losing home and family, not once but twice. Watching her cousin march to her death no matter the cost before they found another way. Then in the end they lost friends anyway. Tidus took a running leap from the airship before he faded completely, and Auron was never alive to begin with. After Sin had been defeated for good, Yuna had danced him away for his eternal rest. She had been the only one who cried for him. Since no one else would, someone had to.

"Auron," Rikku whispered without meaning to. Her cousin's words in Luca came back to her with startling clarity.

"_Everyone...everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost_ _homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody... Now, Sin is finally dead._ _Now, Spira is ours again. Working together... Now we can make new homes_ _for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we_ _have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so_ _let's start out today._ _Just, one more thing... The people and the friends that we have lost, or_ _the dreams that have faded..._ _Never forget them."_

Rikku closed her eyes as she desperately clung to the memories of the pilgrimage that brought them all together. The thoughts and feelings returned as she thought about each person in detail. Then she thought about those she had been with more recently. Lord Braska had been attempting to show her the meaning of friendship. All the while as he pushed for her to feel more then camaraderie with one in particular.

His plan worked well enough. Rikku confessed a love for the man., but was he aware of what was going on? Opening her eyes, Rikku took note of two more figures standing next to the fayth and summoner.

"What are you so afraid of?" Jecht teased. "You know you want to go back, so go."

"You do have friends waiting for you," Braska supplied.

She heard them, but Rikku wasn't listening. Instead her attention was focused on one person alone. His single working eye looked down on her with compassion. He waited without a word for what her answer would be. She wondered what he was thinking about. During the last night of this 'story', Auron had shown a side of himself she had never seen before. He expressed care and concern for her. While she could see a portion of it shown during the pilgrimage of her cousin, this time was more genuine.

"I can't go alone, huh?"

"That is correct, Rikku. Do you have an answer?" Bahamut said as he raised his face up. His eyes were still hidden inside dark shadows unable to give a clue to what he may have been thinking.

Several more people began to appear around her. They were figures of those she met during this pilgrimage in the farplane. Clarisse was there, as well as Mena. Then her gaze lingered on the last in the short line. Zonnya had come as well. "Mama?" Rikku questioned as she rose to her feet and threw herself into the woman's arms. "I know who you are now! I missed you so much!"

"I have missed you as well. Lord Braska gave me a wonderful gift when he summoned the desert for your story. But I could not reveal who I was. Yet I was happy just being able to see you again once more."

Rikku back up slightly as she looked to Braska, "You summoned all that, just for me? But why? I don't understand. You didn't even know me."

Braska smiled gently as he began to explain it all. "That is not completely true. We have met once, when you were only an infant. I was very surprised when Auron told me about how much you had grown. It wasn't until you and my daughter came through here I was able to see just how much.

"You helped to keep my Yuna alive, and I was grateful for that. You stood by her sacrificing your comfort to become the first Al Bhed guardian. You sacrificed your heritage to protect Yuna, even to the point of risking becoming an outcast."

"You are his family even if you did not know it for many years," Zonnya went on to explain. She held her daughter just a little tighter before letting go completely. "But you still have to make a decision. Will you stay here with us, having the fayth remove the memories of your time on Spira like you wished? Or are you willing to go back to them and risk losing what you have here?"

Rikku bit her lip as she gazed to each person in turn. Did she really want to risk losing the memories that were made while she was in this place? She had learned so much about her family since coming inside the farplane. While that wasn't enough to keep her here, thoughts of one person would. Her gaze fell on Auron.

She was older now, five years passing since the last time she had been around him on Spira. Her mind told her one thing, but her heart spoke louder. For the first time she knew what she wanted. Walking slowly over to the young fayth, Rikku bowed the Yevon prayer in respect to his power. "Bahamut, I am ready. I know what I want."


	14. Under the Moon's light

**Finally, it's the end of this story! Actually, it's been done for about two weeks now. I just wanted to wait closer to Christmas before posting. I hope I tied up all the loose ends. I know many of you were confused throughout this whole story, but if it was all explained to you, it would not have been half as interesting. I really did have fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. If so, please review and tell me what you thought. I love to hear from readers, it helps me to know where I may need to improve! Gin~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the people, places, or any other made up pieces of Final Fantasy. Like most writers, I use them to help me grow as an author.

* * *

**

The sun beat down on the small tropical island bathing it in warm light. The water was clearer then she ever thought possible. Yuna stood on the edge of the pier staring out over the expanse of sea in front of her. Tidus joined her and wrapped a tanned arm around her waist.

"It's been three months now. I'm sorry, Yuna. I don't think she's coming back. I'm sure if she was in Spira, we would have heard from her by now." He told her sadly.

Yuna stepped away from her boyfriend as tears threatened to spill, "But that doesn't mean we should give up! Rikku helped me search for you after you were gone for two years. Don't you think you should do the same for her?"

He had to look away unable to stand seeing the look Yuna was giving him. The shame she made him feel in that single moment was more then he could bare. "Alright, I'm sorry. You're right. But what can we do now? Cid already circled the globe about six times, he's not seen a sign of her yet."

"Maybe it's time we go to Guadosalam again," She suggested as she stared out over the water.

Tidus tilted his head back to look at the sky above him. They had already visited the farplane once, but the guado said that the gate was unstable and would not allow them entrance. It seemed odd, but there was nothing that could be done until the seal was restored. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I guess it's the only way then."

The couple held hands as they made for the path back to the village. Wakka met them at the gates.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" He shouted as he held his son over his head. "Vidina here just scored his first goal. He's gonna be a blitzer just like his father."

The three year old clapped his hands as he smiled big. The boy lived on the praise his father showered on him and it showed. Never had the village seen such a happy child as him. "Aunt Yun'," Vidina said as he reached his hands out.

"Well hello there, Vidina." Yuna said as she took the boy and hugged him. "Does your mommy know about your future plans yet?"

"What future plans? Please tell me you haven't been letting him play again." Lulu joined then before taking her son. "Lunch is just about ready you two." She indicated to her family.

"Ah, ah." Wakka blushed before waving bye and rushing off.

Lulu smiled softly at him before focusing on the couple left behind. "Have you eaten lunch yet? We have more then enough if you would like to join us."

"No thanks, Lulu," Yuna declined. "I have something I was working on for us. But thank you anyway." As the mage nodded, Yuna walked toward her and Tidus' hut.

"So what's this special meal today?" Tidus asked as soon as they entered. Yuna enjoyed cooking for him, and he enjoyed eating whatever she made. It was always great, and had put on a few pounds because of it.

"Actually," Yuna began with hesitation. The pit of his stomach fell at that word. This wasn't going to be good. "I was hoping we could call Uncle Cid tonight. I want to get to Guadosalam as soon as possible. I didn't want to worry Wakka anymore. He's been through enough, what with thinking it was his fault Rikku disappeared."

"But it wasn't his fault! I told him that over and over." He flopped down on a nearby chair and propped his feet up. "Unless we can prove it, he's going to beat himself up everyday."

"I know. That's why I want to try again. I have a feeling we will find some answers there." Leaving him alone, Yuna went in search of a comm-sphere to contact her uncle.

Tidus waited before realizing she wasn't going to be coming back for a while. "Wait. What am I going to do for food?"

* * *

When Cid received the call one could not call him happy. He had traveled all over the world searching for his missing daughter. The last place he wanted to be was within the farplane. Going there would only make the thought that she might not be alive that much more frightening. He had avoided the city limits because the pain would be too much to bare.

Even the knowledge that his wife was there offered no comfort. Rikku was too young to be dead in a world without Sin. She helped defeat the creature and then some, no way a little light in Besaid could take her out.

His son sat behind the controls of the newest ship they built together. It still did not have a name as they could not come up with a suitable one yet. Cid hoped that upon Rikku's return she would come up with a name for them. And it would remain unidentified until then. His son watched as he paced back and forth unwilling to give the command for takeoff. Instead they sat grounded outside of the Calm land agency. They had stopped there for a bit of a break, and to see if anyone had seen the young Al Bhed. Many people traveled here for the games, someone was bound to have seen her.

Again there was no luck there. Cid finally turned and faced Rikku's brother. "Yuna's waiting, let's go." he told him sadly. Brother nodded before starting the engines up. The ship whirled loudly before shaking and lifting off the ground. The sound it made as it took off could be heard all around and many of those on the ground pointed up in amazement as it flew overhead.

"It will take us about two hours to reach Besaid. I'll be in the engine room if you need me. I thought I heard an extra ticking sound when we lifted."

Brother nodded as he walked out of the bridge, the door making a sift whoosh as it closed behind his father. He knew Cid wasn't heading for the engine room, they had more then enough mechanics as it was. The captain wasn't needed down there. But he wasn't going to mention that little fact. To be honest, brother was just as upset as his father over the loss of yet another family member. Even if they did tease one another all the time, he really did love his little sister.

When she had left the Gullwings, it hurt, but he understood. Rikku wasn't the type to just settle down, she needed to be out and about exploring. Shinra left shortly after she did, he now worked with Rin in some project or another. He couldn't be bothered to remember exactly what. And Buddy was still about, Brother helped him search for his own airship from time to time when news of one came up. Although the last three trips came up empty.

The sphere behind him crackled to life and he set the ship on autopilot to see who it was. The picture was fuzzy at first before going black. Voices could be heard, but it was too distorted to make out who they were.

"Hello? Who is this?" He pounded the top of the sphere hoping that it might clear up. Like most Al Bhed say, if at first it doesn't work, pound on it! Instead the picture faded completely. "Oops, I broke it?"

He growled in irritation before it crackled to life again. Tidus' face greeted him clearly. "Hey, brother!" The blond greeted him. "You're on your way, right? How far are you?"

"We just pass Bevelle. Should be there not too long now." Brother squinted at him as he debated to ask his own question. "You not try to just call and fail, no?"

Tidus scratched his hair as he frowned. "Nope. This was the first time."

"Huh, how odd."

"Something the matter?"

Shaking his head, brother answered. "No, it nothing. Be there soon!" He closed his end of the conversation but scratched at his own mowhawked head. Deciding it must have been a glitch, machina were full of them, he went back to the pilot's seat and punched up the speed a bit.

* * *

"Ow! That's my foot you just stepped on."

"Watch where you put your elbow then. I may not have to move so much if it wasn't in my face."

"My elbow was right where it needed to be. In the middle of my arm!"

A sigh, "Just tell me how we get out of here."

"If I knew that, we already would be! Why is it so dark anyway? Hey what's this?" Tapping could be heard before a faint light filled the small cavern. "Huh? Hey!"

* * *

Yuna was waiting on the beach when her uncle arrived. She took a deep breath before walking over to greet him. Three months was a long time to search, but the three minutes it would take might destroy what little hope the man had left.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Cid. If I had any other ideas, I wouldn't have called you." She spoke before he had a chance to say anything.

"No, it's not your fault. I put this off long enough. If those Guado push you away again, you will show them why you are High-Summoner though, right?" He shouted the last part mostly to remind his niece of the authority she held over people.

Yuna stuttered for only a moment before nodding. "Right. Did you need to rest first, before we go?"

"Naw, I don't need a rest! We got rooms on the ship for that. Once we get on board, I'll give you the grand tour. Now, who's all going?" He checked over her shoulder seeing no one.

"Tidus should be here soon. I sent him for my staff just in case." She turned and stared down the sandy path waiting for him to show. It didn't take long, but what did come down the path made both of the pair laugh.

Tidus was almost in the clear for reaching the beach, but somehow found himself in a short battle with a dingo. Being that the staff was the only weapon he had within easy reach, he was busy beating the dog like fiend over the head with it until it faded away into pyerflies. When he saw that there was an audience, Tidus rubbed his head before coming over and handing his girlfriend her staff with a small nervous laugh. "Here, I think you wanted this. Right?"

Yuna took it from his hands before magically storing it with a small show of sparks.

When they reached Guadosalam, Tidus was the first to notice how lively the place was. The Macalania band was playing near the main mansion. Guado stood around listening or could be heard singing along once in a while when they found words that seemed to fit the melody. The underground village was expanded now, several new streets created to accommodate all the new residents. Down one way, vendors could be seen selling Guado type of wares such as vases and frames made from wood.

"Perhaps we should try and find Tromell. We might have an easier time getting inside the farplane with him with us." Yuna suggested as she was already used to the bigger community and was not awed to silence by it.

"Fine, but make it quick. The sooner we get this done with, the sooner I can get back to my ship," Cid replied. He didn't mean to be so harsh about it, but being in this place put him on edge.

"I'll be right back then. You two meet me at the entrance," She said before heading in the direction of the manse.

* * *

A woman of silver hair walked down the corridors of the underground city searching. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, a 'hunch' as her friend Rikku called them, compelled her to. Paine hovered one gloved hand over her sword as a feeling that she was not alone grew stronger.

"Something down here, DR. P?" Baralai asked as he stepped up next to her. When his friend said she was coming down here, he did not like the idea of her coming alone. Sure she could handle herself in battle, he had seen it firsthand, but there were still a few strong fiends down here that had not been cleared out yet.

"I'm not sure. It sounded like a grunt or groan of some sort." She narrowed her eyes trying to see deeper into the darkness ahead. "Stay here, I'm going on ahead."

"I don't think so," Baralai countered as he reached for her arm. "I told you before, whatever is down here, we go together."

"Fine, just don't get in my way," Paine warned as she unsheathed her weapon. Baralai rolled his eyes but said nothing. She led them down a dark hall where the sounds began to grow louder.

When they reached the end, they both stopped in shock, it was Baralai that spoke first, "Oh my sweet Yevon!"

* * *

Tromell was more then willing to lead his guests to the farplane, although he warned them that it was still unsteady. The people they wanted to see may or may not show. Such was the way of the pyerflies. Yuna walked to the edge first wanting to see her father and ask for his help before searching for Rikku.

He appeared just as she remembered him to be. It helped to calm her nerves as she spoke to him and explained why she was there. When she was done, she turned to her uncle. "Your turn now. Call Rikku. I'm sure she won't come."

Cid huffed as he rubbed his bald head, "I want to see Zonnya first." He said before an image of his wife floated in front of him. She was hazy and unclear in appearance. Cid turned to their guado guide and Tromell reminded him once again about it being unstable. Turning back to his wife Cid began to talk to her. "Hey, sorry I never came sooner. I know you understand. You always did." He took a deep breath before willing himself to go on. "Actually we came here looking for our daughter. She's just like you, always looking for the next big thrill. I guess I'm just hoping that she never found the final one."

Everyone searched around waiting to see if Rikku was going to show up or not. Tidus grinned as he thought what this probably meant. "This means Rikku's not here!"

Tromell was about to respond differently until he saw the hope on the Al Bhed's face. "You are probably right. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she was outside somewhere trying to contact you now." At Yuna's gentle nod and smile he knew he had said the rights words.

"Well then, what are we standing around here for?" Tidus cheered. "Let's get back to the ship and find out!" Cid followed right behind him leaving Yuna and Tromell alone.

"Thank you, Tromell. Your words mean a lot. Uncle Cid has lived with a lot of harsh words in his life being Al Bhed and all. I think you just gave him more hope that Spira can work together if we try."

"If it will bring everyone together in a common goal, that I an happy to be a part of it, Lady Yuna. But we better be off now. Your friends are waiting for you."

Braska's image waited until they were gone before fading away completely, a tiny smile gracing his features for only a moment unseen by his visitors.

* * *

Cid dropped his niece and boyfriend off on the beach of Besaid and was convinced to stay one night just so they could try again the next day to really search for Rikku. This time they would think of places never thought about and try there.

When the three of them, now joined by brother stepped off the airship, there was a surprise waiting for them. Paine stood with her arms crossed in the middle of the path where the beach turned into lush vegetation. Yuna gasped as she ran to her friend.

"Paine, it's been so long. What brings you here now?"

After disentangling herself from the younger woman's arms, Paine answered rather cryptically. "I found something you might be interested in. Baralai and I came across it in the Bevelle underground." Having said that, she turned on her dark heel and marched off with a hidden smirk on her face.

"Hey! Hey!" Tidus shouted before running after her. "Just what is this all about?"

Cid glanced to his remaining family as if questioning about the dark woman. "I not know. She was always mystery when we were Gullwings too," Brother replied before heading up the path.

Shrugging the two left behind began to walk as well. Unsure what to say, they remained silent before reaching the gate of Besaid Village. A bonfire had been lit even though dusk was still an hour away. Wakka could be seen dancing around it holding and playing with his son. Lulu was nearby standing with a nervous but pleasant expression as she watched her family.

Yuna entered the village proper and strolled over to her surrogate sister, "What's going on? The last time I saw this much excitement was when Vidina was born."

Lulu relaxed as she turned, but it was not her voice that answered. "Over here, Yuna. What I want to show you is here." Paine walked over to them before pulling Yuna to a nearby hut.

As soon as she entered, she gasped. A very familiar red coat was thrown over a nearby chair as the owner stood rubbing a temple in withheld aggravation. Tidus was in front of him throwing out questions faster then what could be answered. They all held a hint of anger behind them. Yuna came closer and placed one hand on his shoulder and pulled him back gently.

"Sir Auron," she began but stopped when she noticed the man in front of her appeared different then the one she traveled with five years ago. His hair was still speckled with gray streaks, the scar that he received on his face was still there, but small changes showed that he was a new man. Both his eyes worked now as they should, the long ponytail she remembered as a child was back. Both most of all, he seemed younger, as if he just shed away ten years of life.

Paine stood off to the side waiting to see if she was going to be needed any more. The older guardian and her shared a nod before she left the hut completely and waited outside.

"I-I don't understand. How are you back? Not to be mean, but I sent you five years ago."

Auron stood in place with what seemed to be an expression of amusement on his face. The one person he would have expected to understand was the one questioning most. If it hadn't been so out of character for him, he might have thought about laughing out loud. What seemed so simple of an idea for Tidus was not for him. Thinking about the boy made him look over to where the blond was standing in soundless sulking.

"It is not my story to tell. You will just have to wait until she wakes up." And with that said, Auron left the small hut and joined Paine outside. Yuna and Tidus wasted no time in running out after him.

"Wait! Auron! You can't just run away like that!" Tidus shouted as he leaned his face back to yell in his mentor's own face. "It's not right!"

Paine raised one silver brow in question. Auron made a humph before replying. "Forgive me. I was a bit hungry, this island does have food, does it not?"

Tidus screamed as Paine stifled back laughter. She was starting to like this man the more she was near him. Now she could see why Rikku was so eager to find out about her past when they were on the airship together two years ago. Auron and her shared the same avoidance to questions.

Yuna stepped closer and began with her own attack, "And what do you know? Do you know what is going on?"

The laughter stopped as Paine stared down at her friend. She was about to speak when Cid made his way through the crowds. Instead she turned her attention to him, "Cid. It's good to see you again. If you have time, I would like to speak to you."

"I have no idea what is going on around here, but if you're about give me some answers then I'm all for it." He followed the warrior inside the hut. Auron stood in front of it preventing Tidus or Yuna from following.

"Why don't you two join the others. She will tell you in time." Feeling rejected, the couple walked away. Auron waited until they were gone before slipping into the hut himself.

The first area was empty, but he could hear voices coming from the other side of skin that separated the hut in two. He moved it aside to see Cid kneeling on the ground in front of a bed. Tears streamed down his face as he held tightly to a small tanned hand.

"My Rikku, wake up! Daddy's here. I've been looking all over for you."

Paine looked up when Auron entered and quickly explained what was going on. Auron nodded and placed a hand on the Al Bhed's shoulder. "She should be awake soon. She has had a hard trip. However do not say anything until we find out what her state of mind is."

Cid turned and was about to demand answers, but his daughter's moan made him pause. She was coming around. Paine took her cue and left to retrieve Yuna and Brother.

"Ugh, pops? Where am I?" Lifting her free hand, Rikku set it over her eyes in an attempt to clear some of the fog from her vision.

"Rikku," Auron said softly, "Yuna will be here in a moment. How much do you remember of what happened?"

Freeing her hand from her father's grasp, Rikku sat up on the bed. She took a deep breath before answering. Yuna, Tidus, and Brother all showed up in time to hear the story. They stood around her listening closely to what she had to say.

Rikku began by telling them of the voice she heard in the desert before visiting family in Besaid. For the next hour she told them all of her adventure with Braska and his journey. She told them about all the people she met and about Seymour's ambitions even in the farplane. She explained all the fights she shared with Auron, but all the good times as well.

As she continued Rikku could see smiles on Tidus and Yuna growing bigger. It touched them deep down to hear about their parents and what they were doing. Yuna even at one point had to wipe away a tear that was threatening to fall.

She finished by telling them about the Farplane Glen. "It was there I met Bahamut for myself. He told me that the fayth wanted to reward each of us for allowing them to rest. Yuna was easy, you got Tidus back. Kimahri got his mountain and honor back. Lulu and Wakka took more work, but Vidina is going to grow up more blessed then we can imagine. But apparently I never expressed any desire they could answer." She grew somber before going on, "At least not until that day in the desert. But they were not the only ones to hear my wish. Uncle Braska heard it too. No matter what I do, nothing will ever be big enough to thank him for what he did for me."

Rikku glanced up to see Auron giving her a small encouraging smile. "He did it because he wanted to."

"I know. He summoned a whole place just for me. He traveled on a painful reminder just so that I would have a chance to understand what I had in front of me and how important it was."

"So how did you get back to Spira?" Tidus asked as he shifted from foot to foot. He had been wanting to ask for a while, but didn't have a chance until now.

"That would be Paine's part of the story, I believe." Auron answered.

At the mention of her part, Paine began telling them what happened from there. "To use an expression from Rikku, I had a hunch." Rikku giggled finding it funny to picture her dark friend acting in a way similar to herself. Paine frowned but went on, "I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I felt a calling to explore the Bevelle underground. Baralai came with me, he was just as shocked as I was with what we found. In one of the deepest reaches of the caverns were two people. You can guess who they were. I knew everyone had been searching for Rikku for three months, so to find her down there of all places seemed impossible. We showed them the way to the city before Sir Auron suggested we come here. Rikku had passed out by this point and had to be carried the entire time."

"It was because of that nasty potion Auron gave me!" Rikku defended when everyone stared at her with wonder.

"Look, I don't care about the whys. All I know is that my daughter is back alive and safe. And that's good enough for me." Cid stated earning nods and agreements all around. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't a bonfire in the village mean celebration?"

* * *

Rikku was leaning on Auron's shoulder loosely holding a drink in her hand. She stared into the fire still in amazement over the past several month's events. It almost didn't seem real. She could look around and see Yuna doing the same as she was with her boyfriend. Paine was busy trying to get Brother to leave her alone before threatening to hit him.

Her father was actually having fun playing with the youngest villager. Vidina laughed as the bald man ran around with him and playing a child's version of hide and seek. Although a half hour ago would have told a different story. Once the man learned of the relationship between his daughter and ex-monk, he went on a tirade. Rikku had to quickly play mediator between them before a fight broke out. Auron could hold his temper, but he was also very defensive. Cid backed down when he saw how serious he was at keeping his daughter safe, and not the man willing to march his family to death.

Lulu and Wakka laughed as their son tried to hide under his mother's skirts before being shooed away. Lulu was not about to allow Cid to go hunting under there. Yuna got up from her place and went to talk to Paine before she left for Bevelle in the morning.

The moon hung high in the sky as Tidus made his way over and sat next to Rikku. He said nothing at first trying to find his words. Finally he spoke, "So you and Auron, huh?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with it?"

"Not at all. Just glad for you guys. You two go good together." Auron turned his head slightly and lifted one brow. Tidus ignored it as he went on, "I always thought there was something between you during Yuna's pilgrimage. I just could never figure it out. I never saw Auron be that nice to anyone unless he was duty bound to do so."

Rolling his eyes, Auron looked away. "What did you want to see? You wanted me to yell and scream at her?" He questioned harshly.

Growing red, Tidus rubbed the back of his head, "Well no, but. I uh, well I... I think I hear Yuna calling me. I better go. See ya later!" He jumped to his feet and left small puffs of dust as he took off.

Rikku giggled as she turned her head, "You are so mean, you know that. But that's okay, I love you anyway." Leaning her head on his shoulder again, she sighed in contentment.

Auron hummed is if that was his way of replying. He kissed the top of her blond locks before a figure materialized out of the fire in front of him. "My lord?" He questioned in confusion.

Braska held one finger up to his lips. Hearing Auron's exclamation made Rikku search for the man as well. "You two have made me very happy. I thank you both for being such great friends. I have come this one time to deliver a message from Jecht, the fayth, and myself." He glanced to his right as if speaking to someone whom they could not see. "Tell my daughter and Jecht's son that we are very proud of the both of them. We love them very much and wish nothing but the best for them. They are a couple that will be remembered throughout Spira's history.

"As for the two of you, enjoy the life you have. I can't summon you back here to teach you a lesson again." He chuckled before adding more. "Take care of my niece, Auron. I trust no one but you with that responsibility. And Rikku, had my story been real, Auron was willing to give up his very existence to save you. Think on that every day when you wake up."

"Don't worry, I won't forget that. While I can't say I cared for Seymour or Yunalesca, what happened to them can't be undone, can it?" Rikku wrapped her arms around Auron's as she asked her question. It was almost as if her body feared what her mind knew.

"No, I'm afraid not. Death in the farplane means death for good. There is no coming back. If you understand that, you know how frail life can truly be. Treat one another as a part of yourself. It's time I return now, we will meet again." The ghostly apparition faded away and back into the fire from whence it came. No one else seemed to have seen nor heard it, as they were not paying attention or heading off inside to bed for the night.

Auron nodded as he pulled the young woman closer into his arms, spoke a quiet confession of love, and kissed her as the moon smiled down on them.


End file.
